Objectif: Miss Swan
by MelleMau
Summary: FIC CALENDRIER DE NOEL! Edward n'a qu'un objectif séduire Isabella Swan avant le bal de Noel. Sauf que leur passé commun et leur caractère bien différent ne risque pas de jouer en leur faveur...
1. 1 Decembre

Voilà une nouvelle fiction ! C'est une fiction calendrier de l'avent. Un chapitre par jour d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au 25 avec peut-être quelque petits bonus.

J'espère que vous comprendrez que les chapitres ne seront pas extrêmement longs, mais je fais ce que je peux avec le temps dont je dispose. ^^

Voici mon premier chap je vous laisse lire et me donner votre avis !^^

Je le poste un peu à l'avance un jour à l'avance, mais c'est parce que je veux connaitre votre avis juste pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

**1****er**** décembre.**

**POV Edward **

Nous étions le 1er décembre ! Le bal de noël était le 20 décembre ! Et nous étions le 1er décembre !

Je lâchais un soupir affligé. En tournant ma cuillère, d'un geste lasse dans mes céréales.

Comment allais-je faire ? Il ne me restait plus que 20 jours pour me trouver une cavalière.

Bon ce n'était pas la chose la plus compliqué. Oui, car j'étais quand même le mec le plus populaire du lycée, capitaine de l'équipe de basket et sacrément beau mec !

Après tout qui pouvaient m'arriver à la cheville ?

D'accord je redescends de mon nuage une seconde.

Vous devez vous demander d'un air des plus choqué. Comment moi Edward Cullen, en est arrivé à ce point-là ? Et bien c'est très simple.

Le grand Edward Cullen, est tout simplement irrémédiablement et irrévocablement attiré par une fille.

Et pour cette fille, j'ai envoyé balader toutes les filles qui m'ont demandé d'être leur cavalier au bal. Dont certaines vachement canon. Bon revenons au sujet principal.

Désormais vous devez vous dire comment ça se fait que la fille en question, ne soit pas à mes pieds ?

Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans mes bras ? Ou entrain de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les escaliers après avoir passé la nuit dans mon lit ? Pourquoi ?!

Et bien c'est simple. Cette fille me hait ! Et cette fille c'est Bella Swan.

Fille du chef Swan, sœur d'un des meilleurs joueurs de mon équipe, meilleure amie de ma sœur. Mais surtout brune, avec de magnifiques cheveux bouclés, de grands yeux chocolats, un corps à damner et une peau aussi pale que la neige.

Cette fille me rendait littéralement fou.

Comment Bella Swan en était arrivé à me détester ? Ca parait inconcevable n'es-ce pas !

Et bien c'est simple, avant la rentrée de cette année, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout au portrait que j'en ai dressé.

Alors là pas du tout.

Elle avait une chevelure hirsute, qui lui donnait des airs de balai brosse, une peau blanche pleines d'imperfection, elle était ronde et n'avait pas du tout de poitrine. Et elle s'habillait avec des vêtements trois fois trop grands. Mais surtout elle était discrète, timide et toujours dans son coin derrière ses grosses lunettes de geek.

C'était la cible parfaite ! Quand on est populaire comme moi, on a besoin d'un bouc émissaire, et Bella Swan était la personne parfaite pour remplir ce rôle.

Elle ne disait rien quand on la ridiculisait en cour, quand on renversait malencontreusement notre plateau sur elle, ou qu'on lui crevait ses pneus.

Mais je crois que la meilleure blague, fut le jour où les filles lui on volait ses vêtements dans les vestiaires…

Voilà que je m'égare encore plus.

Et voilà que mademoiselle, revient après deux mois de vacances passé avec ma sœur en Arizona, totalement métamorphosé et avec un frère ou plutôt un ours qui n'était apparemment pas au courant de ce qu'était l'ancienne Bella.

Mais il n'y avait pas que son physique qui avait changé, non loin de là.

Elle avait oublié sa garde-robe hideuse et portait désormais des fringues bien trop moulantes pour ma santé mentale.

Et surtout, adieu la Bella effacé, discrète, souffre-douleur. Elle était revenue avec une personnalité totalement opposé.

Elle était maintenant une jeune femme affirmée, cassante, hautaine et royalement bandante…

Je grognais une nouvelle fois en passant à mon ange du mal, alors que ma sœur entrait dans la cuisine. En m'ignorant royalement, elle le faisait depuis plusieurs années.

Depuis que j'avais commencé à m'en prendre à Bella en fait.

Ma sœur me manquait, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais.

Elle se servit une tasse de café bien noir, alors que je la regardais fixement.

- Quoi !

- Rien Lili.

Elle se tourna vers moi en sourcillant, avant de poser sa tasse devant moi, pas avec beaucoup de douceur en plus.

- Ecoutes bien Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ! Mais arrêtes ça !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais !

- Justement tu ne fais plus rien, plus aucune insulte envers Bella. Plus rien !

Je poussais un soupir théâtral.

- Quand, je fais quelque chose ça t'énerve et quand je ne fais plus rien ça t'énerve ! Que veux-tu que je fasse Lili!

Elle lâcha un ricanement.

- Ne m'appelle plus Lili, tu avais ce droit quand tu occupais une place à part entière dans mon cœur. Mais cette époque est révolue. Je sais que tu prépares quelque chose et je compte le découvrir.

- Tu me connais Alice…

- Non je croyais te connaitre.

Et sans un mot de plus elle sortit. Mon cœur se fissura un peu à l'entente de ses mots. Je mis mon bol dans l'évier et je partis en cours.

Quand j'arrivais à ForksHighScool, j'aperçus au loin Bella. Elle était adossée à la BMW de Rosalie Hale, alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, alors que son frère, Emmett Swan enlacé son amie. Et que Jasper faisait de même avec ma sœur.

Je fis de même, mais moi pour rejoindre mes propres amis. La plupart des membres de l'équipe de basket, et quelques cheerleaders.

Angela Weber, vint se coller à moi, comme chaque matin.

Avant je l'aimais bien, elle était là quand j'avais des envies pressantes si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire.

Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis que j'avais revus Bella à l'entrée en fait, elle ne m'inspirait plus aucune envie.

Elle me répugnait.

- Ça va Eddy ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne sait ne pas retrouver que tous les deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil suggestif en passant un doigt sur mon torse. Je la repoussais sans aucune douceur.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec toi !

Elle parut vexé et se recula un peu, mais elle n'était pas découragé pour autant.

- Mais tu veux bien être mon cavalier dit !

- NON ! criais-je pour la centième fois.

Quelques gars se retournèrent, dont Mike et Tyler.

- En parlant de ça tu as une cavalière Ed' ?

- Oui, mentis-je.

Angela eut une mine outrée.

- Comment tu as pu trouver une fille plus belle que moi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Non mais regarde-toi vieille sorcière ! Toutes les filles sont plus belles que toi ! Surtout Bella.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Tyler.

- Surprise ! Vous ne serez que le jour du bal.

Ils me firent un clin d'œil alors que je les laissais en plan.

Ma matinée fut ennuyante comme tous les autres. J'avais hâte d'être cet après-midi parce que j'avais Biologie, et je partageais ce cours avec Bella.

Et en plus d'être dans sa classe, j'étais son voisin.

Ordre du professeur, qui avait placé par niveau ! Et par chance elle était aussi forte que moi dans cette matière.

Je m'installais à ma table habituellement à la cafeteria. Cella au centre, où déjeunais tous les populaires.

Je m'assis entre Tyler et Mike. Heureusement, pour une fois Angela était loin de moi. Collant Jacob Black. Surement pour me prendre jaloux, ce qui ne fonctionnait absolument pas.

Alors que je terminais, le plat infect de lasagne que l'on m'avait servi, j'eus une idée. Je me levais soudainement, pour rejoindre une table dans le fond.

Où étrangement ce trouvait, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Bella. En me voyant ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.

Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper ne me sourirent pas mais affichèrent un visage simplement étonné.

Etant arrivé seulement cette année, n'avait apparemment pas eu vent de notre passé commun à moi et Bella.

Par contre Bella et Alice ne se gênèrent pas pour me fusiller du regard.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais sentis une odeur de phacochère, cracha Bella.

Alice pouffa avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Tu veux quoi Edward !

- Parler à Emmett.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air soucieux.

- Un problème capitaine ?

Du coin de l'œil je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel.

- Juste pour te dire que demain toute l'équipe va courir, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Il consulta Rosalie du regard avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Pas de problème capitaine. A quelle heure ?

- 20h, on se rejoint sur le parking du lycée !

- Bien.

Je retournais à ma table, en me disant qu'il fallait maintenant que j'organise un footing.

Un peu plus tard je rejoins ma salle de Bio. Ma partenaire m'attendait déjà, ses affaires sortit et son regard fixé sur le tableau.

Je m'approchais elle, et la frôlais. Je la sentis frissonner, sous mon toucher, ce qui me fit grandement sourire.

Je me baissais avant de lui glisser à l'oreille, laissant mes lèvres s'attarder sous son oreille.

- Je sens peut-être le phacochère, mais toi tu sens délicieusement bon.

Elle mit un moment à se remettre. Je la vis lever ses yeux vers moi, après quelque minute.

- Qu'es ce qu'il te prend Cullen !

- Mais rien, je tenais à souligner un fait.

Elle me fusilla su regard, guère convaincu. Et je me tus car le professeur entrait dans la classe. Après un monologue guère intéressant, il annonça quelque chose qui attira mon attention.

- Avant le 15 décembre, vous devrez me rendre un exposé sur le sujet de votre choix. Mais sur la Biologie quand même. Vous ferez ça par binôme. Et pas la peine de me demander si vous pouvez choisir vos partenaires il en est hors de questions. Vous serez chacun avec votre voisin de paillasse.

Il eut plusieurs grognements et exclamations que monsieur Banner fit taire.

- Bella, elle, était comme statufié sur place.

Nous restâmes le reste de l'heure comme ça.

Puis quand ça sonna, elle allait s'enfuir. Mais je la retins en attrapant son avant-bras.

- Lâche-moi Cullen !

- Juste pour te dire qu'il va bien falloir qu'on se voit !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je peux bien tout faire toute seule !

- Hors de question !

- Et bien fait ta part de ton coté et on rejoint tout à la fin, enfin JE rejoins tout à la fin.

- Non plus !

Elle me donnait du fil à retordre, mais je n'allais pas me laisser abattre. On n'aurait pas pus me donner de meilleures chance de la séduire.

- On va faire ça à deux ! Comme ça on aura une meilleure note, je veux réussir mon année. Alors rendez-vous demain chez moi.

- Tu n'avais pas un footing de prévu, demain avec l'équipe de basket, dit-elle acerbe.

- Merde ! Mais quelle idée j'avais eu aussi !

- Pas grave vient mercredi alors.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je disparus.

Je n'avais jamais autant aimé la bio !

* * *

Je continue ou pas ?

Review ?

N'oubliez pas c'est une fic calendrier de l'avent ! ^^

On se revoit le 2 décembre ! :p


	2. 2 Decembre

Miss G : Non je ne l'aime pas vraiment… !:/ Et toi ? En tout cas Merci ^^

Merci à BellouPattinson, CarinaLopes17, elchep , Ashleigh, Nanou973 , lyllou42, lili69, Guest, Jus de Carotte , Leslie, sochic88, Lydouille, Grazie , SoMalicia , so06 et canada02 .

Merci pour vos reviews encourageante. Je continue donc ! :p

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

**2 décembre**

**POV Alice**

Ce matin-là je me levais assez énervé. Mais qu'est-ce que Edward traficotait ?

Bella m'avait bien sur raconté son heure de Biologie en détail.

Et j'avais crus rêver !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, mon frère lui avait parlé gentiment. Et même plus, il avait l'air de la draguer !

Bien sûr ça Bella ne s'en était pas rendus compte ! Bien trop occupait à l'insulter à l'autre bout de fil.

Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Pendant près de deux ans mon frère avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Combien de fois, l'avais-je consolé alors qu'elle pleurait dans mes bras !

Mais cette période était terminée ! J'avais tout fait pour faire naitre sa beauté naturelle, pendant nos vacances chez Renée.

Et ça avait marché à merveille, et même au-delà de mes espérances.

Le vrai problème de Belle, enfin l'ancien vrai problème de Bella, était qu'elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Alors quand elle avait vu le regard des gens changé, elle c'était enfin affirmée.

Puis nous étions rentrés à Forks avec Emmett, qui en avait assez d'être loin de sa sœur. Mais Bella ne lui avait pas parlé de ses deux premières années de lycée. Et elle m'avait promis de ne rien dire aussi.

J'étais tiraillé, entre l'envie de lui dire car Emmett devait le savoir, mais je ne devais pas trahir ma meilleure amie.

Et Edward restait mon frère, et même avec ce qu'il avait fait je l'aimais quand même.

Nous avions fait la connaissance des jumeaux Hale à la rentrer. J'étais tout de suite tombé follement amoureuse de Jasper.

Mais Emmett et Rosalie nous avait devancé en ce m'étant ensemble au bout de trois semaines. Il faut dire qu'Emmett n'y avait pas été de main morte, et Rosalie avait finis par céder.

Aussi attiré par lui, que lui par elle.

En voyant la nouvelle apparence de Bella la plupart des lycéens avait été choqué, et quelque uns avait tenté quelque remarque, mais Bella les avait envoyé balader.

En la voyant aussi changé, il c'était tu. Mais je pense qu'ils avaient surtout peur d'Emmett.

Le fait qu'il soit son frère c'était rependus dans Forks comme une trainé de poudre.

Et plus personne n'avait embêté Bella, ni ressortis ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant deux ans.

A cause de ça, ni Em', ni Rose, ni Jazz ne savait rien.

Je sortis de ma chambre et entrais dans celle de mon frère. Je n'y étais pas entré depuis un bon bout de temps.

La décoration avait beaucoup changé.

Maintenant c'était beaucoup plus sobre qu'avant. Décoration de ma mère.

Mais sur les murs gris et vert, subsistait des posters d'équipes de basket. Et à mon grand étonnement, je vis une photo trôner sur sa table de chevet.

Elle nous représentait, lui et moi, trois ans auparavant. Riant aux éclats.

J'eus un pincement au cœur et reposait le cadre.

Alors que j'allais repartir car, il n'était visiblement pas dans sa chambre, j'entendis une voix dans mon dos.

- Tu cherches quelques choses ?

Je sursautais et me tournais vers mon frère. Il sortait visiblement de la douche, une serviette entourant son corps nu et trempé.

- Oui toi !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Bella m'a raconté son heure de biologie hier !

- C'est vrai ?

Une lueur que je ne connaissais pas s'alluma dans son regard.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que tu avais été étrange en restant poli.

Il grogna dans sa barbe.

- Oh, elle m'a insulté alors. Pour changer tiens…

Il semblait déçu. Non mais idiot !

- En même temps Edward tu t'attendais à quoi ? Pas à des compliments quand même.

Il soupira.

- Je ne l'insulte plus depuis bientôt quatre mois !

- Et alors tu crois que ça rattrape deux ans de persécutions ?! hurlais-je.

- Calme-toi !

- Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Tu as faillis briser ma meilleure amie ! L'une des personnes qui compte le plus à mes yeux ! Tu ne sais pas comment elle a souffert ! Moi j'étais là quand elle pleurait, à vider toute les larmes de son corps ! Elle pensait au suicide ! Tu le savais ? ! Bien sûr que non, tu étais trop occupé à t'occuper de ta petite vie !

Je pleurais de rage. Il avait tellement fait souffrir Bella.

- Si elle était morte par ta faute. Jamais ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te pardonner ! Alors si tu recommence à jouer avec elle, tu n'imagineras pas comment je te le ferais payer !

Je voyais bien qu'il était chamboulé par mes paroles. Je laissais en plan dans sa chambre.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

J'étais totalement sous le choc. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'elle avait souffert ainsi.

Je me sentais tellement coupable.

Je voulais encore plus me faire pardonner à cet instant. J'enfilais en vitesse un pull, un boxer, un jean. Et sortit de ma chambre, je passais devant la salle de bain, d'où j'entendis un sanglot.

Pardon Lili !

A cet instant précis je me rendis compte que je ne devais plus seulement séduire Bella, mais je devais aussi, retrouver la complicité d'Alice. Et ça allait être très compliqué.

* * *

**POV Bella. **

J'étais planté devant mon dressing, depuis dix minutes et je ne savais absolument pas quoi mettre.

Je finis par prendre un pull beige, un slim clair et mis mes boots taupe.

Je descendis ensuite vers la cuisine, mon frère y était attablé, dévorant une assiette de pan cakes que je lui avais préparé ce matin.

- Papa est déjà partit ?

- Ouai, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Je grimaçais dégouté.

- Tu es répugnant Em'.

Il haussa les épaules tandis que je continuais.

- Et nous allons au lycée comment ? On prend ta Jeep, ou Rosalie et Jasper ou Alice viennent nous chercher ?

- Rosie va venir.

Je ris en croquant dans une pomme et prenant place à coté de mon ours de frère.

- Elle ne dit rien quand tu l'appelle Rosie ?

- Oh non elle aime ça. Je pourrais te citer beaucoup d'autre chose qu'elle aime…

Il avait son regard lubrique. Je m'empressais de me boucher les oreilles.

- Ferme la, Emmett !

Il éclata de rire. Je soupirais et remontais terminer mon sac de cour. Mon frère montait seulement les escaliers, quand je descendais.

- Magne toi, ils vont bientôt arriver et tu sais que Rose et Lice ' n'aiment pas attendre !

- J'arrive Bell's.

Je mis mon bonnet, ma grosse écharpe et mon manteau. Il faisait vraiment froid à Forks. Surtout en décembre.

Je pestais déjà contre mon nez, qui allait devenir tout rouge des que j'aurais posé un pied dehors.

On klaxonna et je me ruais dehors, prenant la place de devant.

Cella à coté de Rose. Tant pis s'il voulait être à coté de Rosalie.

Je dis bonjour à mes amis, et je me rendis compte qu'Alice, avait l'air ailleurs. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Ca va Lice' ?

- Oui.

Jasper lui caressa le bras comme pour la réconforter, il était soucieux lui aussi.

Emmett arriva et jeta un coup d'œil à ma place.

- Bella tu abuses ! C'est ma place !

Il fallait être à l'heure mon cher.

Il bougonna mais s'assit quand même derrière. Rosalie démarra en trombe, pour aller malheureusement vers le lycée.

* * *

**POV Edward. **

Pour une fois j'arrivais au lycée en avance. J'étais adossé à ma Volvo. Quelques-uns de mes amis autour de moi, ils me parlaient, mais je n'entendais rien. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

La conversation avec ma sœur ne cessait de me revenir à l'esprit.

Quand je vis la BMW arrivait dans le lycée, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux.

Et de regarder chacun de ses occupants en sortirent.

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que même son nez rougis j'arrivais à le trouver craquant.

Elle dut sentir le poids de mon regard car elle se retourna pour me voir la fixais. Je ne baissais pas les yeux pour autant.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Alors que je venais tout juste de sortir de la voiture de Rosalie, je sentis un regard peser sur mon dos. Je me retournais et croisais les yeux émeraude d'Edward.

Pour ne pas bafouer mes habitudes, je le fusillais du regard. Mais étrangement il continua de me fixer.

Je le trouvais étrange depuis la rentrée. Mais il n'y avait que deux possibilités soit il ne trouvait plus rien à redire parce que j'avais changé, soit il avait peur d'Emmett.

J'optais pour la seconde option, et pourtant son comportement était réellement étrange depuis un mois.

Il ne cessait de me regarder avec insistance. Je ne savais ce qui lui prenait et il faut dire que je ne cherchais pas à le savoir non plus.

Je soupirais d'agacement et me détournais de lui.

Soudain je sentis le petit lutin me sauter dessus. Alice m'entoura de ses bras.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait. Mais elle me serra dans ses bars et me souffla à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Bella ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !

Je fus choqué mais lui rendis son étreinte.

- Je t'aime aussi Alice.

Elle me lâcha en me souriant.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

Il était 20h et toute l'équipe de basket était réunis. Mais quelle idée de merde j'avais eu !

Il faisait au moins -20 degrés ! Et j'étais totalement congelé !

Nous nous mimes à courir et je me rapprochais d'Emmett.

- Salut vieux !

- Salut.

Emmett était plutôt sympa, j'avais appris à le connaitre durant ces quatre derniers mois et c'était un chouette type.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et hochais la tête.

- Pourquoi Bella te déteste ? Elle ne parle jamais de toi, mais je connais ma sœur et…

- C'est de ma faute, lâchais-je.

J'allais jouer carte sur table. Enfin pas totalement quand même.

- Je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec elle. Enfin, je veux dire une fois j'ai eu le malheur de lui faire une petite réflexion, et après quelques lycéen ce sont mis en lui en faire des petites sans importance.

- Elle s'est défendue ?

- Ouai ! Mais je me suis excusé !

- Mouai.

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincus.

- Mais si jamais j'en entends encore un lui faire une réflexion, il a mon point dans sa tronche !

Sur ces derniers mots il accéléra.

Génial je m'étais mis le frère à dos ! Manquait plus que ça !

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? :p**

**Reviews ?**

**Je posterais le nouveau chap le trois. Donc demain ! :p Soit au matin soit au soir je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de vous. Allez on fait un marché, plus de 20 reviews et je vous le même avant dix heures, sinon dans la soirée ! :p**

**Bon dimanche ! ^**^


	3. 3 Decembre

Merci à erika shoval, Grazie, , sochic88, ines, phika17, diabolo78, Leslie, mmccg, MamaCullen20, edwardbellaamour, Emilie B, Ptitoon, lili69, canada02, MokaHontas, lyllou42.

Miss G : Moi non plus je n'aime pas Jacob mais Sam encore moins. :') Je ne sais pas c'est presque psychologique dès que je les vois je suis énervé ! :') Merci.

Guest : Oui il va ramer ! :3 Merci

Jus de Carotte : Oui c'est un petit cadeau que je te fais mais je veux bien t'avouer que Emmett l'apprendras ! :p Merci !

Cassy-chou : Pourquoi tu avais peur ? Merci ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :p Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

**3 Décembre**

**POV Bella **

J'étais au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure avec Alice, comme à chaque fois.

- Il a dit quoi à Emmett ?

- Qu'il m'avait fait une PETITE réflexion, qui avait conduit à quelques PETITES réflexions des autres !

- Quel idiot !

- Non, non ! La vraie version est plutôt sa GROSSE réflexion, qui a conduit à toutes les GROSSES réflexions des autres !

- Il a tenté de minimiser la chose c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Ecoutes Bella je sais que tu hais mon frère.

- Je ne le hais peut-être pas. Je le déteste ça c'est sûr. Mais il n'a pas été le seul bourreau ni le pire. Je veux dire avec ce que toutes les cheerleaders ou quelque membres de l'équipe de basket comme Newton ! Je veux dire il n'a fait que rire à chaque fois. C'est la seule chose pas trop négative que je peux dire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais vraiment prit part.

- Oui mais Bella, tu vois ton problème il est là !

- Lequel ?

- Tu cherches toujours à défendre les personnes qui te font du mal !

- Je ne le défens pas ! Je déteste ton frère et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Mais tu tentes de lui trouver des bons côtés !

- Je suis irrécupérable c'est ça ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle amusé. On sort cette après-midi ?

- Alice tu sais bien que je suis chez toi cet après-midi, pour travailler avec l'autre !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais Bell's comprend moi, ça parait tellement surréaliste comme situation.

- Tais-toi Alice tais-toi je t'en supplie !

- Et il t'a laissé un mot alors ?

- Mouai.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au morceau de papier qui gisait sur mon bureau. Je l'avais retrouvé la veille dans mon casier et il m'avait bien énervé.

_Bella,_

_Viens chez moi demain, à 15h précise. Pour notre travail de Bio. Et soit là surtout ! Je crois savoir que ta moyenne t'importe autant que la mienne. Sur ceux à demain._

_E.C._

- Bon Bella je te laisse, on se voit chez moi de toute façon. Bisous.

- Bisous.

Je raccrochais en soupirant, avant de me préparer pour sortir.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

J'attendais avec impatience son arrivé ! Le regard d'Alice, ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que Bella allait venir.

J'avais eu peur qu'elle prenne mal mon mot, même si je savais qu'elle l'avait mal prit.

Je jaugeais l'entrée de la villa par la fenêtre, attendant que ça vieille Chevrolet foule les alentours de ma demeure.

Si elle venait avec ça, je n'étais même plus sûr que son tas de ferraille fonctionne encore.

Et là je la vis, elle était venue avec la Jeep de son frère, elle sortit et manqua de tomber.

J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle était maladroite. Elle entra chez moi alors que je sortais de ma chambre.

J'entendis des voix venant d'en bas.

Celle de ma mère et celle de Bella.

- Comment tu te portes depuis le temps ma belle ?

- Comme un charme Esmée et vous ?

- Très bien ma chérie. Tu es venu pour voir Alice ?

- Non, en fait je dois faire un exposé avec votre fils.

- Oh, et il porte sur quoi ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, dis-je.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers moi. J'eus droit à deux regards totalement contradictoires.

L'un chaleureux celui de ma mère et l'autre glaciale celui de Bella. Le feu et la glace.

- On monte ? demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire à ma mère et de me suivre.

Elle marchait silencieusement derrière moi. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour détendre l'atmosphère, sa semblait mal partit.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je la vis se planter au beau milieu, totalement perdue.

- Donne-moi tes affaires, je vais te débarrasser, proposais-je.

Elle retira sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet de mauvaise grâce avant de me les tendre.

- Assis toi.

Je lui désignais les deux chaises présentes à mon bureau et elle si rendit en trainant des pieds.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle, en faisait exprès que nos coudes se frôlent.

Elle ma prit une feuille dans mon bloc, et me piqua un stylo.

- Bon alors Cullen des idées pour le thème ?

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer ma sœur.

Elle vient serrer Bella dans ses bras, alors que je grognais.

- Alice tu fous quoi ?

- Je viens vérifier que tu ne fais rien de louche.

- T'inquiète pas Alice, si tu entends des cris c'est que je viens de castrer ton frère, lâcha Bella.

Alice rit, alors que moi je commençais à bouillir. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle gâche tout !

- Alice sort maintenant ! On ne fait que travailler !

- Mouai. Bon je te laisse, Bella tu sais où est ma chambre.

- T'inquiète Lice'.

Ma sœur sortit de la chambre ne refermant pas totalement la porte derrière elle. Je me tournais ensuite vers Bella qui rêvassait, je n'avais qu'une envie la jeter dans mon lit et la faire mienne.

Sort tout de suite ces idées de ta tête Cullen pensais-je !

- Tu n'es pas venu avec ta Chevrolet ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard si noir que j'en frissonnais.

- C'est une blague Cullen ?

- Pas du tout pourquoi ?

Et bien disons qu'elle est hors d'état de marche depuis que je l'ai retrouvé complétement amoché devant chez moi en rentrant de mes vacances ! Mais qui aurais pu faire ça ?

- Je n'ai rien fais ! me défendis-je. Je n'étais même pas au courant.

- Je dois dire merci à tes stupides copains alors ?

Pourquoi j'avais lancé ce sujet ! Mais bon dieu pourquoi ?!

- Bon moi j'avais peut-être une idée pour le sujet, avoua-t-elle.

Je plantais mes orbes vers elle et l'encourageais à continuer.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'on le fasse sur les volcans.

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être un très bon sujet. Va pour les volcans !

Elle parut surprise et n'ajouta rien. Je la vis même faire un début de sourire, qui disparus bien vite à mon gout.

* * *

**POV Bella**

J'étais surprise de son comportement. Mais je préférais ne rien dire pour l'instant et je sentis mon portable vibrer.

Je le sortis sous le regard étonné d'Edward. Un message de Jack.

_Jack : Salut beauté on se voit quand ? On pourrait recommencer la moto ?3_

- C'est qui Jack ?

Je sursautais et vis Edward loucher sur mon portable.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Tu devrais le savoir. C'est un de tes amis Jacob Black non ?

Je vis sa figure se décomposer, prend sa dans tes dents Cullen. Il devait être dégouté et furieux qu'un de ses amis me parle aussi bien, ou encore pire me drague.

- Tu sors avec Jacob ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas ! Mais quand bien même, c'est sans doute le seule de ta_ bande _qui pendant deux ans à fait preuve d'une once d'intelligence.

Je le vis baisser la tête et je changeais de sujet.

- Bon je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on commence par définir le mot volcan et mettre son étymologie.

- Oui.

Pendant près de deux heures nous travaillâmes, n'échangeant que de rares paroles. Et pourtant nous en étions qu'au quart du brouillon. Il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour finir ça.

Donc beaucoup plus d'heures de travail, donc que j'allais le voir plus souvent.

Paix à mon âme !

Malgré tout ça ne c'était pas si mal passé.

* * *

**POV Edward. **

Je regardais Bella, qui finit par se tourner vers moi.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

- Comment ?

Elle soupira et rougis un peu. Une habitude de plus que je venais de remarquer.

- Différent. Si différent que ça en est troublant. Tu parais vraiment l'opposé du salaud que j'ai dû supporter pendant deux ans.

Bon c'est vrai que je méritais l'insulte alors je ne rétorquais rien et la laisser continuer.

- C'est vrai quoi. Il y a quelque mois encore tu m'insultais et depuis la rentrée plus rien ! Je veux dire que tes sbires ne disent plus rien, et toi tu as arrêté de ricaner bêtement. Alors quoi c'est parce que j'ai changé ?

Parce que tu es devenu totalement bandante ! Mais il ne valait mieux pas que je lui dise ça, elle était capable de me mettre une droite.

- Parce qu'Emmett vous fait totalement flippé ?

Je posais alors un doigt sur ses lèvres et se contrôle me fis frissonner.

- Parce que j'ai réfléchis, j'ai changé. Et je demande ton pardon, je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai faits. Tu me pardonnes ?

* * *

**Edward qui demande pardon ! A votre avis qu'elle va être la réaction de Bella ? Positive ou Négative ?**

**N'hésitez pas et laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis, il compte pour moi.**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Une review ?**

**On se revoit le 4 ! :p**


	4. 4 Decembre

Merci à Miss G, Jus de Carotte, aline1320 , Marjo , leila, phika17 , mmccg , erika shoval, lili69 , Nanou973 , lyllou42, karima.

Cassy-chou : Là sa risque d'etre rapide effectivement MDR ! ^^Merci.

Enamor : Merci pour tes encouragements ! ^^

Guest : Ouai ! Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à se clébard ! Edward est nettement mieu :3 Merci !

Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Voici votre présent du quatre décembre. :p

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_4 Décembre_

**POV Edward **

J'arrivais énervé au lycée. On peut dire que Bella n'avait pas vraiment bien pris ma petite tentative d'excuse de la veille. Non loin de là.

_Flash-Back _

_Je venais de faire ma petite déclaration à Bella, et elle était pour le moins bouche bée. Je laissais retomber mon doigt gêné. Et là elle finit par reprendre ses esprits, avant de me regarder fixement pour m'assener une violente gifle. _

_Mais vraiment violente ! Si violente que ma tête fit presque un demi-tour, ma joue me lançait horriblement. _

_Elle se leva récupéra mes affaires et disparus. _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Après j'avais eu droit au regard noir de ma sœur durant tout le repas.

J'avais tentais de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais je n'eus pas un résultat digne de ce nom.

_Flash-Back_

_J'entrais dans la chambre de ma sœur, alors qu'elle était occupée à se vernir les ongles de pieds. Ce qui était totalement stupide parce que nous étions en pleine hiver et que personne ne les verrait. Mais autant ne pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas l'énerver un peu plus._

_- Alice pourquoi Bella c'est énervée tout à l'heure ? _

_Elle me fusilla du regard. Ok c'est très mal partit pour moi. _

_- Oh et bien je ne sais peut-être qu'à cause d'un sale idiot elle a vécu la misère pendant deux ans et que là il vient lui demander pardon la bouche en cœur ! _

_- Mais je me suis excusé ! Elle devrait être contente !_

_Je ne comprenais pas les filles ! Mais alors là pas du tout ! Ma sœur me lança un regard outré. _

_Avant de se lever, oubliant totalement son vernis violet, se plantant devant moi les poings sur les hanches. _

_Elle planta un doigt dans mon torse. _

_- Bella a été trop gentille ! Ca n'aurait tenus qu'à moi je t'aurais castré ! _

_Elle me congédia, en grognant dans sa barbe un tas d'insultes à mon encontre. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

J'étais mal ! Mais alors mal partis ! Il fallait absolument que j'intercepte Bella aujourd'hui ! Sauf que la sonnerie qui marqué le début des cours venait de retenir et toujours aucune trace de Bella.

Rosalie, Jasper et ma sœur était déjà là, adossé à la BMW, mais aucun Swan.

Je me résignais à rentrer, le seul jour où il fallait vraiment que je la voix elle n'était pas là !

J'arrivais en retard à mon cour de maths et la vieille peau que j'avais comme professeur me le fit remarquer bien évidemment.

Je m'affalais à ma place habituelle, à côté d'Angela. Et tentais d'ignorer cette dernière qui me lançait des regards_ langoureux_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver celle-là !

- Eddy je me disais que je pourrais passer chez toi, ce soir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, donc je décline.

- Mais Eddy ! Ca va faire depuis juin qu'on ne sait pas retrouvé à deux ! Tu te souviens notre dernière fois c'était quand tu avais besoin de te vider après ton match.

Et elle en était fière ? Non mais quelle cruche ! Il me fallait définitivement une copine avec plus de cervelle.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? C'est à cause de la fille que tu vas emmener au bal ?

- Oui !

- Je le savais !

- Tu vas te taire oui ! J'essaye de suivre !

Je ne me tournais plus vers elle de l'heure, et elle passa cette dernière à balbutier qu'elle était désolé, et c'est pratiquement en courant que je quittais le cours de maths une fois qu'il fut finis.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Emmett était malade, j'avais raté ma première heure de cour pour m'occuper de lui. Ce gros nounours avait de soins.

- Bella c'est bon tu peux y aller, fit Emmett bien installé dans son lit.

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui Bell's. De toute façon Rosie me rejoint après le déjeuner.

- D'accord. Mais si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles.

- Oui maman.

- Emmett ce n'est pas drôle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rhume. Je serais vite sur pied. Allez vas-y tu as déjà raté une heure de cours.

- D'accord. Je peux prendre ta Jeep.

- Quelle question, mais bien sûr que tu peux la prendre !

- Merci Em'.

Je sortis rapidement de la maison et partis vers le lycée.

Je n'aimais pas conduire la Jeep de mon frère, elle était beaucoup trop grosse. Mais je n'avais pas de meilleure solution pour le moment.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Je m'assis tranquillement à ma table de la cafeteria, alors que mes amis riaient aux éclats.

Je remarquais que Jacob était un peu à l'écart fixant une table du fond. Je suivis son regard et il me mena vers Bella.

Qui finalement était là, mais seulement avec Alice et Jasper.

- Pourquoi tu fixes Swan ? demandais-je d'un ton détaché.

Je bouillais pourtant intérieurement et je n'avais qu'une envie lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche. L'idée qu'il ait avant moi me rendait malade.

Personne n'aurait Bella si je ne l'avaispas, un point c'est tout !

Toute notre table était silencieuse attendant la réponse de l'indien.

- Bella a toujours été mon amie.

J'eus un rire sans joie.

- Tu as eu une drôle de façon de lui montrer pendant deux ans !

- Je n'ai jamais pris part à vos conneries!

- Mais tu es pourtant resté avec nous pendant ce temps-là !

- Parce que vous êtes aussi mes amis !

- Arrête ton baratin Black ! Elle ne t'intéresse que depuis la rentrée, parce qu'elle est belle !

- Et ça te pose un problème Cullen ?

- Aucun, grognais-je.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Bella quitter la cantine, laissant Jasper et Alice à leur ravalement de façade.

Je me levais soudainement et quittais la cafeteria. Bella était devant moi, écouteurs dans les oreilles, balançant légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule ce qui la fit bondir.

- Bon dieu Cullen ! Je savais que tu voulais ma mort !

- Du calme tigresse. Je veux simplement te parler. Tu écoutes quoi ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de m'envoyer balader je pris un écouteur et le portais à mes oreilles.

J'identifiais rapidement la chanson et écarquillais les yeux alors qu'elle reprenait son écouteur d'un geste sec.

{EXTRAIT}

_**Mercy (Kanye West)**_

Let the suicide doors up  
I threw suicides on the tour bus  
I threw suicides on the private jet  
You know what that mean, I'm fly to death  
I step in def jam building like I'm the shit  
Tell 'em, "give me fifty million or i'mma quit"  
Most rappers taste level ain't at my waist level  
Turn up the bass 'til it's up-in-your-face level  
Don't do no press but I get the most press, kid  
Plus my bitch, make your bitch look like precious  
Something about mary, she gone off that molly  
Now the whole party is melted like dali  
Now everybody is movin' they body  
Don't sell me apartment, I'll move in the lobby  
Niggas is loiterin' just to feel important  
You gon' see lawyers and niggas in jordan's

- Tu écoutes du rap Swan?

- Ça te pose un problème Cullen ?! cracha-t-elle.

- Aucun, tu es pleine de surprise c'est tout.

- Bon tu voulais quoi ?!

- Savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflé hier ?

Elle marqua une pose, fermant les yeux et pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

- T'es là pourquoi Cullen ? Une initiation ? Un défi ? Un pari ? Une nouvelle blague de mauvais gout ?

Elle ne me croyait vraiment pas. Il faut dire que je n'avais aucune crédibilité auprès d'elle.

- Mais non ! Je suis sincère !

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

- Aussi sincère que tu minimises toute l'histoire auprès de mon frère !

- Bella ton frère fait flipper ! Je n'allais pas tout lui dire ! Il m'aurait tué !

- Ça m'aurait fait une belle jambe tiens ! Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Bella.

- J'adore ton prénom, je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser ?

Je remis une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

Elle mit un claque sur ma main.

- Non, seuls mes amis m'appellent Bella ! Pas un idiot, qui joue la comédie !

Prend toi ca Cullen !

- Je ne joue pas la comédie !

- Et bien désolé Cullen mais je ne te crois toujours pas.

- J'arriverais à te convaincre !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Bella pourquoi, tu n'as-tu rien dis à ton frère ? Je veux dire ils nous auraient surement tous fracassé !

Je vis un voile de tristesse se former dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dis !

- Parce que j'en ai honte Cullen ! Tu comprends ça Cullen ! J'en ai une putain de honte sans nom ! Je me suis rabaissé pendant deux ans ! Pendant deux ans j'ai fermé ma gueule ! Et je ne veux qu'il le sache ! Parce que je ne veux pas le décevoir !

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle c'était enfuie.

Jamais je n'y arriverais avant le 20 ! Jamais !

* * *

**Et bien oui ça aurait trop simple qu'elle lui donne une réponse positive ! Faut pas rêver non plus ! :p Au niveau de cette histoire je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire pour chaque chapitre, pour l'instant je suis arrivé au onze pour se taper et terminé, il faut que je me remue un peu je sais ! :p **

**Si ça vous intéressé j'ai commencé une fic : La vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Avec un rythme de post, d'un chap par semaine. Tous les lundis. Une Edella, dont les personnages et l'histoire sortent bien du cadre ! ^^ Si jamais vous avez du temps à tuer ! **

**M'offririez-vous une review en ce quatre décembre ? Mes petits chocolats quoi :3**


	5. 5 Decembre

_Merci à phika17, enamor, Guest, lili69,N'gie, aline1320, mmccg,Guest, Sandiie._

karima: Oh merci! Et moi je t'offre un nouveau chapitre! :))

eva-bella: Merci! :D D'une auteur qui te donne un nouveau chapitre! :))

Cassy-chou: Moi dans mon lycée, je suis un peu rebelle :') Mais les gens me connaissent pour sale caractère de merde et certain ont peur! :') Ce qui est assez drole. Aprés je suis pas vraiment une anti-social, beaucoup de gens se considèrent comme mes amis. Mais pour moi dans le lot il n'y en pas beaucoup qu'ils le sont. Aprés le truc favoris des gens c'est de lancer des rumeurs sur moi et mon cercle d'amis! Ma vie est géniale! :')) Merci

Isabella Sarah; Retard pardonné, bonne lecture. :)) Merci

Jus de Carotte: Voilà tu as tout compris! :) Merci

Myrrhe Royal: Merci et oui la gifle, un grand classique! :')

_**Teuteuche: Tout simplement parce que je suis pas super fan de Angela. Merci**_

_**Du retard je sais! Mais j'ai été absente toute la journée je viens de rentrer! Et hier je me suis endormis comme une masse avant minuit. :p **_

* * *

__

_**Chapitre 5**_

**5 décembre**

**POV Bella **

Je pestais toujours et encore à l'encontre de cet idiot de Cullen. Mais surtout contre moi !

J'avais été faible, j'avais pleuré devant lui.

Mais j'avais tellement eu ce besoin de vider mon sac ! Je me devais de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Mais hier je n'avais évoqué qu'une infime partie de ce que je gardais en moi.

Et pourtant même si je me haïssais d'avoir été aussi faible, j'avais l'impression de me sentir mieux.

D'être en quelque sorte libéré d'un poids.

Pourtant le poids sur ma poitrine était toujours bien présent, mais il c'était en quelque sorte allégé quelque peu.

Et puis de toute manière aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée quoi qu'il advienne.

Comme tous les vendredis !

Car le vendredi j'avais sport, et je haïssais le sport !

Surtout que je n'avais pas ce cours avec mes amis. Je me retrouvais avec Cullen et une partie de sa stupide bande.

Mais bon j'avais de la chance, ils m'ignoraient totalement. Seul Jacob se mettait avec moi de temps en temps.

M'aidant à ne pas tuer quelqu'un à coup de raquette ou avec un ballon.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper ne cessait de me fixer depuis le début du déjeuner. Ce n'est pas comme ça que mon humeur allait s'alléger.

Seule Alice ne disait rien, car elle était bien sur déjà au courant.

- Quoi ! m'exclamais-je soudain.

- Mais rien Bella, fit Rosalie. C'est juste que depuis dix minutes tu écrase ce pauvre brocolis.

- Ouai, il n'a pas mérité ça, dit mon stupide frère.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Jasper.

- Oui, c'est juste que je n'aie pas envie d'aller en sport.

Mon excuse passa toute seule et Alice changea de sujet.

- Demain Shopping ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Jazz tu n'auras qu'à passer à la maison, pour perdre quand je t'aurais mis une tôlé à la console !

- Tu vas voir qui va se prendre une tôlé !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Très bonne idée Lice', en plus il faut que je me rhabille, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre !

- Rosalie tu as une nouvelle tenue chaque semaine.

- Bella tu es désespérante ! Et pas la peine de te défiler ! Samedi tu viens, ensuite on finira l'après-midi chez moi.

- On pourra regarder un film, proposa Rose.

- Ouai, grognais-je.

Voilà que mon humeur s'aggravait.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer et je pris la direction de la salle de sport.

Dans les vestiaires tandis que je me changeais, j'entendis Angela Weber déblatérer au sujet de Cullen, avec Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallaury.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'es plus avec Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Il ne veut plus de moi !

- Il a une copine ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais en tout cas il est très étrange en ce moment.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il est de moins en moins avec nous. Mike m'a dit qu'il ne venait qu'aux entrainements, ils ne sorts plus et ne voit plus de filles.

Alors comme ça Cullen changeait vraiment. Je décidais d'arrêter d'écouter leur stupide conversation et sortis.

J'avais revêtus une paire de Nike, un jogging large noir et un débardeur moulant gris. Mes cheveux étaient retenus par une queue haute.

Je scannais la salle du regard, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient déjà prêts. Aujourd'hui nous changions de sport et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas encore un sport avec une raquette, le tôt de mortalité de Forks risquait de grimpé fortement sinon.

Je m'assis un peu à l'écart, vérifiant que mes lacets étaient bien noués. Autant ne prendre aucun risque.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Jacob qui était près de moi avait le regard fixé sur Bella. Et je commençais à bouillir. On lisait plus qu'une simple attirance, dans son regard on voyait qu'il avait envie d'elle. Son regard lubrique était posé sur sa poitrine. Je le vis commencer à avancer vers elle, mais je tentais de le retenir en lui attrapant le coude.

- Tu fais quoi Jacob ?

- Je vais voir si Bella a besoin d'aide.

Il me fixa de ses prunelles noir incendiaire.

- Je crois qu'elle sait mettre ses lacets toutes seule ! claquais-je.

- Ecoutes Cullen je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec elle, mais fous moi juste la paix !

Il se détourna et partit la rejoindre. Je le vis lui dire quelque chose qui la fait sourire, il s'assit près d'elle alors que Angela et les autres arrivaient près de moi.

- Comment Jacob peut craquer pour ça !

- Elle est pas mal depuis la rentrée, lança Lauren.

Tout le monde reste bouche bée. Comment Lauren osait-elle contredire Angela ?

Angela lui lança un regard des plus noirs et je vis Lauren déglutir avant de revenir sur ses positions.

- Non, je plaisantais voyons. Elle est toujours aussi hideuse qu'avant.

Angela parut se radoucir si c'était possible avant de se tourner vers moi et de s'accrocher à mon bras. Je m'en détachais rapidement, alors qu'elle allait parler le professeur prit la parole, bien heureusement.

- Bon alors les jeunes ont va commencer le cycle de basket.

Yes ! Pensais-je.

- Mettez-vous par deux pour vous échauffer, j'expliquerais la suite après.

Avant que je n'aie eus le temps d'aller vers Bella, Jacob lui lançait déjà un ballon. Je pestais me mettant avec Mike. Passant devant Jacob, je le bousculais. Crétin !

Je jouais avec mauvaise humeur, passant plusieurs fois devant Jacob pour le bousculer. Au bout de la septième fois il finit par terre, avant de se relever rageusement se plantant devant moi.

- C'est quoi ton problème Cullen ?!

- Et toi ? C'est quoi le tiens ?

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules pour me bousculer sauvagement.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Alors casse-toi !

Je fis la meme chose que lui, et alors que ça allait se transformer en bagarre général une petite main se posa sur mon torse et l'autre sur celui de Jacob. Je sentis un courant me traverser. Je me tournais et vis que c'était Bella.

- Ne vous battez pas !

Je laissais mes mains retomber le long de mon corps totalement électrifié par son contact. Jacob hocha la tête et je fis de même, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de nous lancer des regards peu amènes.

- Bien changez de partenaire ! tonna le professeur.

Je m'approchais rapidement de Bella et lui ma main sur le bas de son dos. Je la vis sursauter et se retourner en vitesse. Elle me foudroya du regard, alors que lui lançais un de mes regards en coin.

- Tu veux quoi encore Cullen ?

Je soupirais.

- La paix, Bella, paix, dis-je d'un air dramatique.

- Arrête de dire des conneries et va rejoindre Weber, elle t'attend pour jouer.

Je me retournais et vis un peu plus loin Angela me fixer furieusement un ballon à la main.

- Sauf que je joue avec toi.

- Quoi ? Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis maintenant.

Pour démontrer mes propos je lui lançais le ballon, sauf qu'elle ne réussit pas à le rattraper et elle le reçu en plein ventre. Elle tomba déséquilibré. J'écarquillais les yeux et courus vers elle.

Elle était étalée de tout son long, une main à plat sur son ventre.

- Bella ça va ?

- Ca à l'air d'aller peut-être Cullen ?

Elle me fusillait du regard.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux pour la calmer, et je la sentis frissonner à mon contact. Elle aimait ça ! Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Arrête de me toucher Cullen et pour une fois sert à quelque chose et aide moi.

Je lui pris sa main et la relevais, la collant contre moi. Je sentis son souffle balayer mon visage, elle se tendit contre moi, alors que mon corps était aux aguets. Mais soudain elle se détacha, presque violement et me fourra brusquement le ballon dans les mains.

- Je te laisse rejoindre ton caniche, sinon il risque de venir me mordre.

Elle lança un regard mauvais à Angela et partit loin. Je soufflais de déception, mais je savais une chose. Aujourd'hui j'avais fais un pas en avant.

* * *

Un pas en avant ou un pas en arrière à votre avis? ^^

Un petit chocolat pour moi svouplait? :'(

A demain vers 18h.


	6. 6 Decembre

Merci à phika17, Sylvia, Sandiie, mlca66, lyllou42, mmccg, Miss G, Mafab43, Jus de Carotte , enamor.

Cassy-chou : Elle a l'air gentille, enfin moi je ne supporte pas les gens trop collants ^^ Moi aussi je ne supporte pas Jacob ! Mercii

Isabella Sarah : Oui voilà la fille qui touche à Edward et qui n'est pas Bella devient automatiquement une hors la lois ! :') Bon je pars loin là….Robisous à toi ! :p Merci

Guest : MDRR ! :') Oui voilà ! Merci

Guest : Bella serait donc une escalope de veau, belle métaphore ! :') Merci

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! :p

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

**6 Décembre**

**POV BELLA **

Je rêvassais, ma tête collée contre la vitre de la voiture d'Alice. Rosalie et cette dernière étaient devant, dansant comme des folles sur la chanson **Blow Me **de Pink.

_**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**_

Je repensais à la veille, pensant à ma séance de sport. Cullen n'avait pas cessé de me frôler et de me toucher quand l'occasion se présentait. Et pour mon plus grand déplaisir son contact m'avait plu. J'en avais frémis de plaisir, et j'avais lutté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser pour en redemander. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, ça restait Cullen. J'étais dégouté rien qu'à l'idée d'être un tant soit peu attiré par lui physiquement, alors éprouver des sentiments, ça jamais. Ça serait la fin du monde le jour où j'annoncerais que j'étais amoureuse de Cullen. J'esquissais un petit sourire, amusée à l'idée de dire une telle chose, si irréaliste aux autres. Penser à ça, me fit penser à mes amours. Ma vie sentimentale ressemblait en ce moment au Sahara. J'avais déjà eus des petits amis, deux pas vraiment important en vacances. Et un autre, Peter, que j'avais rencontré à Port Angeles, j'étais sorti avec lui de septembre à début novembre. J'avais connus avec lui mes premiers sentiments qui ressemblait à de l'amour et ma première fois. Mais finalement j'avais compris qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ami.

Notre séparation c'était faite sur un compromis et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

- Bell's arrête de rêver on est arrivées !

Effectivement nous étions sur la zone commerciale. Je soupirais et sortis. Une fois dehors Alice attrapa mon bras gauche et Rosalie le droit pour m'entrainer vers ses satanées boutiques.

- Il faut que nous trouvions notre robe pour le bal !

- Mais justement pourquoi je suis là ! Je n'y vais pas à ce fichus bal !

Alice se planta devant et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Comment ça tu n'y vas pas ! claqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai ni envie d'y aller, ni de cavalier Alice !

- Tu sais Bella tu peux très bien y aller seule, fit remarquer Rosalie.

- Non, Non et Non ! m'exclamais-je. Je n'irais pas !

- C'est ce que nous verrons, siffla Alice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle était impossible cette fille. Il était hors de questions que je mette un pied à ce bal, avec toutes ces personnes que je n'aimais pas en dehors de ma petite bande d'amis. Ils étaient tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle, et les voir danser, rire, s'amuser me serrait insupportable.

Nous entrâmes et après quelques boutiques décevantes, Alice s'arrêta dans celle dites de ses rêves. Ben voyons ! Comme si une boutique de vêtements pouvait faire rêver. Elles sautèrent sur les robes, en prenant chacune une dizaine et filant vers les cabines.

Les premières robes étaient vraiment horribles. Puis Rosalie finit par sortir avec une robe rouge, avec un air enchanté.

- Je crois que je vais prendre elle !

J'haussais mon sourcil gauche.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Il y a un problème.

Elle me regardait alarmé.

- Mise à part que tu as l'air d'une guirlande de noël, aucun.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

Je l'observais un peu mieux et fini par éclater de rire, vexée elle me lança un regard noir. Sa robe était rouge en satin et avait un énorme décoté sur le devant. Elle s'évasait à partir de la taille et était recouverte d'une espèce de tulle duveteux, avec plein de paillette. Alice sortit à son tour de sa cabine, l'air enthousiaste. Quand elle vit Rosalie elle déchanta.

- Va m'enlever immédiatement cette horreur Rose !

Elle grogna et partit la retirer.

- Comment tu me trouve ? demanda Alice.

Sa robe lui arrivait au genou, elle était couleur lilas. Et Alice était tout simplement magnifique dedans.

- C'est elle qu'il te faut !

- Je la prends !

Rosalie finit par ressortir, avec une robe blanche, lui arrivant au pied, un fourreau léger près du corps. On aurait dit une robe antique, il y avait quelque raccord argenté à plusieurs endroits.

- Oh putain Rose ! Tu es superbe !

Vraiment ?

Oui, Emmett risque de fondre.

Alice ne put qu'opiner. Elles payèrent et nous sortîmes.

Nous filâmes de magasin en magasin, si bien que je finis par perdre patiente.

- Ecoutez, je file au magasin de musique ! On se rejoint à la voiture dans une demi-heure.

- D'accord.

Soulagée je me dirigeais vers le magasin, « _**Un souffle, une chanson**_ ». Je poussais la porte battante et me dirigeais vers l'un de mes rayons favoris. Rock, pop. Je cherchais quelques CD qui pourrait me plaire et finis par choisir, un CD des Rolling Stones. Je pris ensuite le nouvel album de Florence and the machine et celui de Fun. Alors que je regardais dans le rayon rap, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautais violement et fis tomber mes albums.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

Je venais de voir Bella dans la boutique de musique. J'étais à moitié surpris de la voir. J'avais entendus Alice parler de cette sortis shopping à Esmée ce matin. Je m'y étais rendue, espérant la croiser. Ce qui était finalement arrivée. Je m'approchais d'elle, mes emplettes à la main. Elle était dans le rayon rap, un rayon que je ne fréquentais que très peu.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et elle sursauta violement, faisant tomber sa pile de CD. Je me baissais et les ramassais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

Je regardais les artistes, les Rollings Stones, Florence and The machine , Fun et Kanye West. Que des artistes bien différents.

- Fan de Kanye West ? demandais-je étonné.

Elle souffla et m'arracha les disques des mains, sèchement.

- Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter puisque la dernière fois tu écoutais Mercy, dis-je taquin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne te voyais pas du tout fan de rap.

Et toi fan de musique classique ! répliqua-t-elle en louchant sur le CD de Debussy que j'avais en main.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être gêné.

- Ouai, j'aime bien.

- Je vois ça.

- Dis-moi tu aimes d'autre rappeur, que je sois étonné pour de bon.

Je la vis rougir légèrement.

- Et bien j'aime beaucoup Wiz Khalifa et Mac Miller. Et toi ?

- A part Debussy ?

- Oui.

- Chopin et Yiruma.

Je la vis esquisser un sourire, mais elle se rétracta rapidement et reprit sa mine sombre.

- Bon et bien à plus tard.

Je fus déçu qu'elle coupe court à la discussion. Pour la première fois nous avions eu une conversation civilisée. Elle marcha vers la caisse et une fois ses achats payé elle disparut.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'arrivais chez moi harassée par cette après-midi. Je m'effondrais dans le canapé entre Jasper et Emmett concentrés dans leurs jeux vidéo.

- Oui, hurla Jasper qui venait de gagner.

- Et merde, grogna Emmett.

Il éteignit la télé et ronchonna. Alice et Rosalie étaient partit dans la cuisine. Jasper les rejoignit moi je pris Emmett dans mes bras, il ronchonnait.

- Arrête de ronchonner mon ours adoré.

- Mhummm.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es nul grand frère.

Je laissais s'échapper un petit rire. Et d'un seul coup je me retrouvais allongé sur le canapé, Emmett au-dessus de moi. Il se mit à me faire des chatouilles, il savait très bien que je n'y résistais pas.

- Non…Em arrête…S'il te plait…

- Dis que je suis le meilleur et je te laisse tranquille.

- Non…jamais…

Il augmenta ses chatouilles.

- Alors ?

- D'accord…Tu…es…le…meilleur…

Il arrêta avant de me jeter sur ses genoux et d'embrasser mon front.

- Je t'aime ma Bell's.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ours.

L'amour que j'avais pour mon frère ne s'expliquait pas. Il était hors des limites, juste indescriptible.

* * *

Mignonne la description! :p C'est ce que je ressent pour mon petit frère alors je l'ai transcris pour Bella.

Ai-je mérité mon chocolat aujourd'hui? Et de dépasser les 100?

A demain! :DD


	7. 7 Decembre

Je suis malade, donc je vous poste ce chapitre en mode éclair. J'ai dus me choper la crève avec cette neige de ***** ! Je suis vraiment pas bien alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne réponds exceptionnellement pas aux reviews ! Vraiment désolé mais là j'ai qu'une envie finir mes devoirs et m'enterrer sous ma couette ! Mais bien évidement merci à tous et Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

**7 Décembre**

**POV BELLA**

J'étais allongé dans le lit d'Alice, nous étions entrain de rire aux éclats.

- Non elle n'a pas dit ça ?

- Si, fit Alice.

- Angela Weber a passé une annonce pour trouver un cavalier pour le bal ?! Elle est si désespérée que ça cette pauvre fille.

- Oh que oui ! Non mais quelle idiote ! Attend regarde j'en ai une ! Parce qu'elle ne s'est pas contentée d'en afficher au lycée, et dans Forks ! Elle en aussi envoyé par la poste. Regarde fraichement arrivé ce matin ! Surement pour mon frère.

Elle me tendit une feuille A4, elle était rose bonbon et c'était une invitation à aller au bal avec elle. Elle avait même parfumé la feuille, d'un horrible parfum à l'odeur de caramel. Beaucoup trop sucré. Je rendis la feuille à Alice en essuyant les larmes de rires à mes yeux. La porte de la chambre d'Alice s'ouvrit à la volé.

- Alice tu pourrais arrêter de piailler ! J'essaye de travailler ! Et puis…Bella tu es là !

Il me regarda très étonné. J'hochais doucement la tête.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser de rire un peu Edward ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent que tu dois m'en empêcher !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire !

Elle fit son sourire mesquin et lui tendit la feuille qu'elle m'avait précédemment montrée. Il écarquilla les yeux et je me remis à rire suivit par Alice.

- Ah mais ça pus ton truc !

Mon rire s'intensifia.

- Ravi de te faire rire Swan.

Je levais mon visage vers lui, il n'avait pas l'air énervé ou agacé, au contraire il me souriait.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas au bal avec elle toi ? ! C'est bien ta petite amie non !

Il sourcilla.

- Non et ça ne l'a jamais été.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu te fous de moi Cullen. Tu ne vas me dire que ce n'était que tu n'es jamais sorti avec elle.

- Ce n'était qu'un PCF, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est fini depuis juin.

J'eus un rire mauvais.

- C'est quoi un PCF ? demanda Alice.

- Plan Cul Fixe, bien sûr Alice, dis-je sarcastique. On parle de ton frère là !

Je vis Cullen se rembrunir et quitter la pièce.

- Bella 1 Edward 0, souffla Alice.

Je laissais s'échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle s'allongeait à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi Rose n'a pas pu venir déjà ?

J'attrapais un magazine au pied de son lit.

- Elle fait réviser Em' !

- Mais bien sûr. Elle lui donne des cours de langues de suppose.

- Oui, voilà !

Il ne nous fallut qu'un regard pour éclater de rire à nouveau.

- Je crois qu'Edward va finir par se fâcher.

- Oh ça lui fera les pieds tiens.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et je crus que Cullen allait passer la porte, mais raté c'était Esmée.

- Bella il va falloir que tu dormes ici cette nuit ma chérie.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je étonnée.

- Il y a une énorme tempête de neige. Toutes les voix sont bloquées jusqu'à demain. Elle devrait se calmer cette nuit, enfin j'espère.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et effectivement la neige foudroyait le paysage.

- Il faut que je prévienne Charlie.

- Inutile c'est lui qui nous a prévenus. Il est d'accord ne t'en fait pas. De toute manière toute les lignes internet et téléphonique ainsi que la télé seront coupé jusqu'à nouvel -ordre. On risque d'avoir une coupure de courant aussi.

- Oh non ! grogna Alice.

- Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est vous n'avez pas cours demain.

- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, dis-je.

- Oh que oui ! cria Alice.

- Bon les filles j'aurais besoin de vous.

- Pour faire quoi ? questionna Alice.

- Le sapin, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla-t-elle.

Alice et moi descendîmes, Cullen et Carlisle étaient occupés à mettre le sapin debout. Déjà l'odeur de l'arbre s'emparait de mes narines. J'aimais l'odeur des sapins, elle me faisait penser aux fêtes. Bien que je n'en sois pas très friande. Fêtes de fin d'année voulait dire, hiver, froids, neige, la débandade des magasins… Mais j'aimais bien avoir mon petit noël chaque noël avec ma famille, plus le comité était restreint plus j'appréciais mon noël.

- Désolé je ne pourrais pas vous aider à le décorer. De toute façon je ne ferais rien de bon, s'excusa Carlisle.

- Je suppose que toi aussi tu vas partir Edward, soupira Esmée.

- Moi bien sûr que non !

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

Ma mère et ma sœur me regardèrent interdite. Chaque année je refusais de participer à la décoration de l'arbre, et cette année je me proposais. Je tentais de faire disparaitre le malaise.

- Bon on le décore ce sapin ?

J'attrapais une boule violette et l'accrochais sur le sapin.

- Mais tu fais n'importe quoi ! cria ma sœur.

-Mais j'ai mis une boule ! m'exclamais-je.

- Oui, mais on ne décore pas un sapin comme ça ! On choisit avant tout des couleurs qui se marient bien ! Et cette année c'est doré, mordoré, bronze, rouge et orangée.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un sapin !

Elle me fusilla du regard.

- Soit tu fais comme je dis, soit tu pars !

- Bien !

- Bon, on va commencer par les guirlandes.

Nous nous mimes à la tâche, moi j'étais plus spectateur qu'autre chose. Je souriais en voyant ma sœur, ma mère et surtout Bella se lançait de la fausse neige.

Quand ma mère et ma sœur partirent, chercher je ne sais quoi je ne sais où, je m'approchais de ma brune. Elle tentait d'accrocher un ange en bronze, mais n'arrivait pas à atteindre la branche qu'elle désirait.

Je me mis derrière elle, une main frôlant sa hanche, l'autre sur sa main qui tenait l'ange. Je l'aidais à l'accrocher, mes doigts frôlant les siens.

Je sentis à nouveau ce courant m'envahir. Le ressentait-elle ?

En tout cas elle se retourna vers moi, elle était collée contre moi. Je sentais son souffle contre mon visage.

Elle ne pouvait pas reculer sinon, elle faisait tomber le sapin. Je la sentis déglutir, mais avant que je n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit j'entendis des bruits de pas.

Je me reculais tout de suite, juste à temps pour voir ma sœur et ma mère rentrer dans le salon chargées d'une grosse boite.

Le diner fut lui aussi cocasse. Bella était assise en face de moi, je ne cessais de lui lancer des regards brulants et des sourires en coin à la pelle, mais rien ! Elle détournait le regard soit sur un membre de ma famille, soit sur son repas.

Bien puisqu'elle voulait jouer à ça !

Je déplaçais mon pied vers le sien et caressais doucement sa jambe.

Elle sursauta violement, s'attirant tous les regards. Elle devint rapidement rouge de honte te me fusilla du regard.

- Excusez-moi.

Je masquais mon rire, faisant semblant de m'essuyer la bouche.

Il devait être bientôt minuit et je décidais de descendre boire un verre d'eau. C'est là que je découvris que Bella y était. Vêtue d'un micro short et d'un débardeur à Alice. Elle était juste magnifique. Je crus que j'allais me mettre à baver. Elle dut sentir ma présence puisqu'elle releva la tête. Elle s'approcha de moi furieuse.

- C'est quoi ton jeux Cullen ?

- Quel jeu ?

- Oh tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! De ce que tu as faits en sport, tout à l'heure au sapin et pendant le diner !

- Oh ça rien.

Je la vis frissonner un peu.

- Tu as froid.

- Un peu avoua-t-elle.

Il faut dire que sa tenue n'était pas adaptée pour l'hiver. Je passais rapidement mon tee-shirt par-dessus la tête et le lui tendais.

Elle attrapa d'un air suspicieux.

- Il n'y a pas d'acide dessus ? questionna-t-elle.

Je soupirais agacé.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croire que je change ?

- Parce que je ne te crois pas et puis c'est tout !

- Bella attend.

Trop tard elle partait, mon tee-shirt à la main.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien ou pas ? Je peux avoir un chocolat ?

PS : Il y a de la neige chez vous ?


	8. 8 Decembre

**Je n'ai toujours pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. Promis je le fais demain ! En attendant un nouveau chap !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

**8 Décembre**

**POV BELLA **

Je m'étais endormi dans la chambre d'amis, et je fus réveillé par une douce musique de piano. Une chanson que je n'avais encore jamais entendus.

Je me redressais et jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable. 7h14. Je frottais mes yeux doucement, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien dormis, comme un bébé.

Es-ce l'odeur du tee-shirt que Cullen avait aidé ? Non bien sûr….

Je respirais de plein poumon sa fragrance masculine, si exquise. Je devenais complètement barge. Et voilà que je commençais à sniffer les tee-shirts de Cullen. Je secouais la tête et sortis du lit.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, la douce symphonie m'interpella encore un peu plus les oreilles.

Elle provenait de la pièce voisine à la chambre d'amis. Je m'approchais de cette dernière et découvris que la porte était entrouverte.

En effet, il s'agissait en fait d'une salle de musique, et à mon grand étonnement je vis Cullen de dos. Il jouait, ses longs doigts fins frappant frénétiquement les touches du piano.

Je ne savais pas qu'il jouait. En fait je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui.

J'entrais dans la pièce, totalement charmé par la musique.

**POV EDWARD **

J'avais travaillé pratiquement toute la nuit sur cette composition. Je l'avais appelé la berceuse de Bella. C'était toujours comme ça quand je composais, un sentiment fort, une personne me poussait à écrire et dès la première note tout s'enclenchait.

Je terminais sur la dernière note et alors qu'elle flottait encore dans l'air, une voix s'éleva.

- C'était magnifique.

Je sursautais et me retournais. Bella était adossé au mur près de la porte, elle avait revêtus mon tee-shirt, il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous.

Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait des airs de tigresse. Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là.

- Tu trouves vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne mens jamais.

Sa dernière phrase me donna une idée, je me relevais et m'approchais d'elle. Elle était toujours adossé à ce mur, je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Je sentis son souffle devenir saccadé. J'approchais mon visage du sien, pour qu'elle sente pour souffle contre sa peau.

L'une de mes mains lui caressa le visage, alors que je plantais mes prunelles dans les siennes. Elle frissonna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier geste était un appel à la luxure. Je luttais contre mon désir de la faire mienne.

- Es-ce que tu as envie de moi ?

Je voulais la faire avouer, je savais qu'elle avait autant envie de moi que moi d'elle. Ma main caressa doucement sa cuisse dénudée. Elle frisson un peu plus, et se cambra légèrement.

- A quoi tu joues, souffla-t-elle.

- Moi à rien. Je veux juste que tu avoues.

- Ca servirait à quoi. Tu me détestes.

- Donc tu ne nies pas.

- Mais je ne dis pas que tu as raison non plus. Sauf que je ne souhaite pas te donner mon avis.

- Pourquoi ?

Je vis ses prunelles devenir non plus noir de désir mais noir de colère. Elle me repoussa brusquement.

- Et bien je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être parce que j'ai eu le malheur de recevoir une remarque du roi Edward Cullen qui m'ont donné droit à deux ans de torture psychologique mené par tes sbires ! Tu n'as jamais cherché à t'en excuser en deux ans ! Tu en as plutôt ris ! Alors permet moi de me demander à quoi tu joues avec moi !

- Mais je ne joue à rien.

Elle leva sa main à nouveau pour me gifler, mais la laissa retomber au dernier moment.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Mais je ne fais rien.

Je tentais de poser ma main sur sa joue, mais elle se recula, percutant le mur.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Je veux seulement ton pardon !

- Pour ça il aurait déjà fallu que tu t'excuses !

- Je me suis déjà excusé !

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'une pauvre phrase balancée comme ça va suffire ! Mais tu es complétement con ? Je n'appelle pas ça des excuses, c'est une solution de facilité.

Je la bloquais une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

- Alors que dois-je faire ? Dis le moi, je suis prêt à tout.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est à toi de trouver.

Elle se libéra et quitta la pièce. Je compris vraiment l'ampleur de ce que j'avais faits pendant deux ans, et qu'il faudrait bien du temps pour qu'elle oublie.

**POV BELLA **

Je descendis assez énervée prendre le petit déjeuner. Carlisle n'était pas là, il n'y avait qu'Alice et Esmée.

- Bien dormit ma chérie ? me demanda cette dernière.

- Oui, merci Esmée.

Alice loucha sur mon tee-shirt et écarquilla les yeux.

- Bella tu porte le tee-shirt d'Edward ?

- Oui, avouai-je. Il me l'a passé parce que j'avais froid.

- Ah bon.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, me beurrant une tartine sans oser la regarder.

- Il faudra que l'on parle, souffla-t-elle.

J'hochais simplement les épaules.

**POV EDWARD**

Je descendis à la suite de Bella pour prendre moi aussi mon petit déjeuner. Je vis Alice et Bella qui parlaient, ma mère me jeta un coup d'œil.

- Edward tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose, nous avons une invitée tout de même.

- Ouai.

Bella se tourna vers moi et loucha sur mon torse nu. Je la vis rougir légèrement et se reconcentrer sur sa tartine. Je m'assis en face d'elle, essayant de capter son regard. Mais rien à faire, je refis comme la veille et laissais mon pied caressais sa jambe. Mais rien.

- Edward si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire du pied ! grogna Alice.

Oh mon dieu, je mettais tromper de jambe. Je vis Bella rougir en comprenant.

- Mais dites-moi vous sortez ensemble ? questionna Esmée.

Bella manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de fruit, alors que moi je souriais légèrement.

- Non Esmée ! s'exclama Bella.

- Que dans mes rêves, soufflais-je.

Bella s'empourpra un peu plus et ma mère sourie légèrement. Alice ricana.

- Ils ne sont même pas amis.

Je me rembrunis aussitôt.

- Je ne crois pas savoir que l'on t'a demandé quelque chose la naine !

- Oui et bien écoute, jamais tu ne sortiras avec Bella. Garde ça pour tes rêves !

- Edward, Alice ! cria Esmée.

Je me levais énervé.

Je me suis excusé ! Je lui ai demandé pardon pour ce que j'avais faits Alice ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne me croit !

Alice se leva à son tour.

Pourquoi nous doutons de ta sincérité, mais peut-être parce que tu es un idiot de première ! Je ne veux pas voir ma meilleure amie malheureuse parce qu'elle est tombé dans le panneau d'un sale menteur qui ne veux que jouer avec elle.

Je ne mens pas !

Laisse-moi rire ! Bella n'est pas comme ta Weber ! Je ne permettrais pas que tu la brises une seconde fois !

Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission !

Maintenant ça suffit ! cria Esmée.

Bella se leva à son tour, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Excusez-moi.

Elle quitta la cuisine sans plus de cérémonie.

- C'est toi qui va finir par lui faire du mal, sifflais-je à ma sœur.

Je quittais à mon tour la cuisine pour chercher Bella.

Je la trouvais dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle avait occupé cette nuit, elle avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre respirant de plain poumon l'air frais.

Je décidais de me lancer c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire mais je suis sincère. Je veux ton pardon, c'est le présent le plus cher que l'on puisse me les donner. Je me cachais derrière l'image d'Edward Cullen le roi du lycéen, du mec populaire totalement egocentrique. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. De quel droit je me suis permis de te juger il y a deux ans ? Je ne sais pas, mais il n'y a pas un jour sans que je m'en veuille. Je ne te demande pas seulement pardon parce que tu me plais. Parce que tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. Je le fais pour moi et pour toi. Je comprendrais que tu ne m'excuse pas. Alors voilà je t'ai ouvert mon cœur comme jamais je ne l'avais fais. Fais en bon usage.

Et je quittais la pièce le cœur lourd.

* * *

A demain! ^^


	9. 9 Decembre

Merci à Grazie, Caro632, elchep , mmccg , erika shoval , Cassy-chou, eva-bella, Guest, Sylvia, Jus de Carotte,

Leslie : Bientôt les sœurs Swan et demain pour La vie n'est qu'un mensonge. :p Merci ^^

Karima : Tu es tombée pile, j'adore ça en plus ! :p Merci

Guest : Bonne supposition. Tu découvriras si tu raison ou tort dans le reste de l'histoire. Merci ! :p

Guest : Oui mais c'est Edward :p Merci

Je le poste qu'à cette heure si parce qu'hier soir j'ai été à une soirée "assez arrosée" entre pote. Et j'en passe! Donc le temps que je revienne et que je sorte de mon état comateux! Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié c'est le principal non? ! :p Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

**9 Décembre**

**POV** **BELLA**

Je lui plaisais, je plaisais à Edward Cullen ! Oh mon dieu ! Si jamais on m'avait dit un jour ça, j'aurais surement giflé la personne avant de la faire hospitaliser pour folie grave.

Pourtant il pourrait très bien me mener en bateau. Mais non je réfutais cette idée. Tout simplement parce qu'il c'était ouvert à moi et que je le croyais, je savais qu'il était sincère. Ça me tuait de l'avouer mais il souhaitait vraiment mon pardon. Chose que je n'étais pas du tout encline à lui donner pour l'instant. Ça serait trop facile.

Et j'en souffrais encore, avant quand j'y pensais j'avais l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait en moi. Mais il ne restait plus qu'une infime cicatrice que mes amis de rendre petites. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à la faire disparaitre. Oui il le ferait, je le savais, ils m'aimaient comme moi je les aimais.

Il y avait Alice qui était à part des autres. Et hier quand elle c'était disputé avec son frère, je ne l'avais pas supporté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle coupe les ponts avec lui à cause de moi.

Je savais combien Emmett était important pour moi et jamais je ne souhaiterais que quelque chose ne nous sépare. Mais je me sentais affreusement coupable. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice se fâche avec son frère de ma faute.

- Bella tu cherches à te noyer dans ton bol, se moqua Emmett.

Je sursautais et fixais Emmett qui prenait place devant moi. Je me levais et mis mon bol dans l'évier, en passant devant mon frère je lui mis une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Idiot.

- Tu vas où ?

- Me préparer.

- D'accord.

Il embrassa ma joue et me laissa partir.

Je montais dans ma chambre et décidais de mettre une jupe noire, un pull blanc des collants noirs un peu transparents des boots à talon compensé noir en daim. Je laissais mes cheveux détachés, je mis une touche de mascara et j'étais prête.

Je descendis quand j'entendis klaxonner, j'enfilais mon manteau noir, je mis mon écharpe blanche à grosse maille qui suivait avec mes gants et mon bonnet.

Alice nous attendait au volant de sa voiture, Jasper à l'avant avec elle et Rosalie à l'arrière. Je m'assis à côté de Rose, Emmett étant encore en retard.

- Em' est encore en retard, grogna Alice.

- Oui.

- Il n'est pas possible.

Elle appuya fortement sur le klaxonne et Emmett finit par nous rejoindre en courant.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Alice démarre on va être en retard !

Impossible !

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

Je vis Bella arriver, elle était juste magnifique habillé comme ça. Je faillis m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Angela perçut mon regard et me fusilla du regard avant de partir suivit de ses clones. J'haussais vaguement les épaules m'en fichant, je préférais contempler Bella de loin. Elle vit que je la regardais et se tourna vers moi. Je plongeais mon regard vert dans ses prunelles émeraude. Je la vis rougir ce qui lui donna un petit air enfantin et elle finit par se détourner. Je repensais à hier. Elle ne m'avait plus adressé une parole depuis mon petit discours. Je me promettais de la faire craquer. Même si c'était négatif il me fallait une réponse.

- Edward.

Je me tournais et vis que Jacob m'appelait.

- Je peux te parler.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui adresser la parole.

- Non j'ai des trucs à faire.

Je le laissais en plan et partis.

J'avais cours avec Bella. Dire que j'étais impatient n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne fallait pas que j'arrive en retard sinon je ne pourrais pas me mettre à côté d'elle.

Je crois que je n'étais jamais arrivé si tôt en cour de Littérature. Je vis Bella arrivais quelque seconde avant la sonnerie, la mine songeuse. Elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

- Depuis quand tu viens en cours avant la sonnerie Cullen.

- Depuis que tu hantes mon esprit Bella, susurrais-je.

Son visage prit une teinte rosée et elle entra dans la salle. Je la suivis de prés. Une fois qu'elle fut assise je me mis à côté d'elle.

- Tu vas bien Cullen tu es sur ?

Pour appuyer ses propos elle pressa sa petite main contre mon front, je sentis encore se courant se propager en moi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre pourtant.

- Je vais bien quand je suis prés de toi.

- Arrête ton char.

Je passais l'heure à la regarder, plonger mon regard dans le sien. Elle se détournait, rougissait, se mordait la lèvre. Elle me rendait fou. Elle se sauva pratiquement de la salle à la sonnerie.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Alors que je me rendais à la cafeteria, je sentis une main s'accrocher à ma veste et me tirer en arrière. Des ongles effleurèrent ma gorge et me plaquèrent contre le mur. C'était Angela Weber. Derrière elle se tenait Lauren et Jessica.

- Tu me veux quoi Weber ?

- Que tu arrêtes de tourner autour de mon Edward !

- Il n'est en rien ton Edward tout d'abord et ensuite je ne tourne pas autour de lui.

- Jessica m'a très bien dit que tu le draguais en littérature !

- Je n'ai rien fais alors va calmer tes nerfs ailleurs !

- Ne t'approches plus de lui.

- C'est que tu ferais presque peur le bouledogue !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

- Et tu vas me faire quoi me foutre un coup de brosse, me griffer avec tes ongles en plastiques ? Me refiler ton herpes ?

Elle voulut me gifler mais une main la retenus. Il s'agissait de celle d'Edward.

- Eddy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais Angela.

- Je donne à Swan ce qu'elle mérite.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle mérité.

- Une bonne correction pour avoir tourné autour de toi.

- Elle ne traine pas autour de moi.

- Mais enfin Eddy toute les filles tournent autour de toi.

- Tu crois vraiment que si Swan me tournait autour je répondrais positivement ? Ne soit pas bête Angela.

Ma bouche forma un « o » parfait alors que Weber me narguait.

- Je le sais bien Eddy je suis juste jalouse.

- Moi au moins Weber je ne suis pas pitoyable au point de coller des affiches pour trouver un cavalier, parce que personne n'a envie de se coltiner ton cul en plastique.

Elle s'empourpra.

- Ou encore pour être devenus le PCF de Cullen. J'ai un peu d'estime pour moi et jamais je ne tomberais aussi bas.

Je les laissais en plan, en prenant bien soin de bousculer Cullen. Non, mais quel con….

* * *

Et voilà! :p

Un chocolat please?

Merciii! :p


	10. 10 Decembre

_**Merci à angel. , Linou2701, H223, Linou2701, lili69, Sandiie, Mafab43, phika17, eva-bella, mmccg,Guest, Sylvia, Cassy-chou, Grazie, diabolo78,, leila, **_**Jus de Carotte**

_** Lucie Keme**_**: Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^ Merci beaucoup :p **

_**karima: Beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux! :D Combien d'années de mariage? :p Merci **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

**10 Décembre**

**POV EDWARD **

Non mais quel idiot je faisais franchement ! J'avais carrément insinué que Bella me dégoutait. _Non tu l'as pas insinué Cullen, tu l'as clairement dit, me souffla ma conscience._ La ferme toi ! Je ne l'avais pas dit pour lui faire du mal, ou lui faire croire que je n'étais qu'un horripilant débiteur de mensonge. Mais seulement dans le but de la protéger. Et pour une fois j'étais pleinement sincère. Si Angela commençait à comprendre que j'avais des vues sur Bella, jamais elle ne la lâcherait. Et j'étais certain que ses deux ans d'enfer ne seraient rien à côté de ce qu'Angela allait lui préparer. Bien sûr je ne doutais pas que Bella serait elle-même apte à se défendre surtout avec Emmett. Mais ça gâcherait toutes mes chances. Déjà maintenant je sentais une fine brèche s'ouvrir pour moi, sauf qu'hier j'avais complétement refermé cette brèche. Il fallait que je vois Bella, que je lui explique. Accepterait-elle de me parler ? Et même de m'écouter ? Je n'en étais pas très sûr, ce que j'avais dit hier avais dus bien l'énerver.

Je soufflais d'exaspération et montais dans ma Volvo prenant la direction du lycée. Je triturais les boutons de mon autoradio pour mettre en marche le lecteur CD, aussitôt la chanson _**Carry On de Fun**_. (NDR : Que je vous conseille d'écouter :3). J'avais décidé de m'intéresser au gout de Bella, pour apprendre à la connaitre. C'est comme ça que j'étais rentré chez moi avec le CD de fun et celui de Florence ans the machine. Il est vrai que malgré que ça changeait radicalement ce que j'avais l'habitude d'écouter, j'aimais beaucoup. Peut-être parce chaque chanson, chaque parole me faisait penser à ma Bella… Je devenais accro et je ne sortais même pas avec elle, je commençais à prendre peur. Etais-ce possible de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un ? C'est la première fois que je ressentais ça. Je me garais à ma place habituelle prés de mes amis. Je vis de loin, que pour une fois Bella était là avant moi. Elle riait aux éclats avec ses amis. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle rit pour moi.

Je vis Jacob s'approcher de moi. Encore. Mais que me voulait-il à la fin.

- Là il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Très bien.

Nous partîmes un peu à l'écart des autres et il se gratta le menton avant de commencer son petit discours.

- En fait au début quand tu pétais un câble parce que je m'intéresse à Bella, je croyais que c'était seulement parce que tu voulais encore lui pourrir la vie. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout Bella est magnifique, elle a des atouts qui plaisent à tous les mecs du lycée. Et il faut avouer que son nouveau caractère la rend excitante à souhait.

C'est ça creuse ta tombe Black, je n'avais qu'une envie lui mettre mon poing dans sa tronche. Je serais les poings ainsi que les mâchoires.

- Mais j'ai vis compris qu'elle te plaisait en fait. Tu passes ton temps à la reluquer, avec un regard clairement remplis de désir. Ou alors tu la regarde comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle t'intéresse hein ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Black !

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- Si je te dis que non !

- Donc si c'est non je peux me la faire ?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il souhaitait vraiment la mort n'es-ce pas. J'allais le tuer ! L'idée qu'il pose ses sales pattes de chien galeux sur MA Bella, me donnait des envies de meurtres.

- Je ne te le conseil pas Black !

- Si elle ne te plait pas, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Ferme là !

- Il reste dix jours avant le bal, reste à savoir qu'il l'aura le premier. J'ai ma petite idée la dessus.

- Bella n'est pas un objet.

- Tiens on est passé à Bella. Et non plus à Swan !

Je préférais partir en grandes enjambé, sinon je risquais de le tuer !

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Alors que je marchais dans les couloirs quand je sentis une main m'attraper et me tirer un peu à l'écart. Ce n'était pas le contact sec de Weber de la veille. Mais un contact plus doux et ferme. Je reconnus rapidement le contact d'Edward, étonnement je m'y étais faite et son contact même si je peinais à me l'avouer me plaisait plus que de raison. Mais j'étais encore furieuse contre lui. Hier j'avais bien compris qu'il se foutait encore de moi. C'est pourquoi je lui lançais le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock.

- Tu veux quoi Cullen ? Débiter un nouveau mensonge ?

- Arrête Bella tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais mentis.

Je laissais s'échapper un rire dédaigneux.

- Tu essayes de me convaincre ou de te convaincre ?

- Si j'ai dit ça hier à Angela, c'est pour te protéger.

Me protéger ? Non mais il plaisantait ? Ça m'avait plus blessé qu'autre chose, hier j'avais vraiment eu mal au cœur. C'était Cullen, ça aurait pu me passer complétement me passer par-dessus la tête. Après j'étais habitué désormais. Mais je m'étais habitué à ses regards qui me faisait me sentir belle, qui me faisait rougir, qui me faisait me remplir de désir. A ses gestes doux et emplit d'un désir non contrôlé comme le mien. A ses belles paroles qui me faisait espérer.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse souffrir à cause d'une putain de jalousie à la con ! Tu me plais vraiment, tu peux me croire.

Il caressa ma joue avec l'aide de son index et je laissais s'échapper un soupir. Etais-je vraiment devenue aussi transparente avec lui ? Il semblerait bien que oui.

- Et même si c'était la vérité qu'est-ce que ça changerait.

- Beaucoup pour moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à te croire ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Et l'histoire d'hier m'a fait - penser que ce que je pensais ces derniers jours n'étais que la vérité.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Que tu te jouais de moi. Que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, un pari ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Que tu veux me le briser le cœur.

Il prit mon visage dans ses paumes et je me laissais faire. Je n'étais plus du tout rebuter par son contact au contraire.

- Non ! Il faut que tu me croies.

- Je vais avoir besoin de temps. Pour te faire confiance.

Il soupira, un voile de tristesse traversant ses yeux. Je me détachais de lui.

- Bien, je suppose que c'est le prix à payer. Du temps. Si c'est ce que tu me demandes je te le laisserais.

- Merci.

Quoi ? Je venais vraiment de remercier Edward Cullen. Oh mon dieu. C'est bon j'étais bonne à faire enfermer ! Préparez la camisole de force et les médicaments j'arrive.

- Mais passe chez moi demain, ajouta-t-il

En me voyant sourciller, il ajouta.

- Pour notre exposé.

- Bien. A demain alors.

- A demain Bella.

Je me partis doucement, des pensées pleins la tête.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

Je venais de m'adosser au mur, où j'avais plaqué Bella précédemment. Je soupirais de contentement. J'avais bien avancé avec elle. Une ombre se dessina devant moi. Angela.

- Edward je viens de te voir parler avec cette garce ! ragea-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une garce Angela !

- Tu l'as défends en plus !

- Angela je crois que nous lui avons déjà fait assez de mal ! Je me suis excusé.

- Pardon ! Répète un peu ! Toi tu t'es excusé ?

- Oui !

- Je ne te savais pas si faible !

- Je ne le suis pas ! J'ai juste compris mes erreurs. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à en faire de même ! Maintenant casse toi.

Elle poussa un cri de rage et partit.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

J'avais assisté à toute la conversation. Et j'étais médusé pour ne pas dire choqué. Il tenait vraiment à moi, il s'en voulait vraiment. Je partis vers la cafeteria songeuse, un sourire niais sur le visage.

* * *

Et voilà! :D Ca vous a plus?


	11. 11 Decembre

J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu poster. J'ai beaucoup de retard. Je vais tacher de combler tout ça ! :p Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**11 décembre**_

Je me trouvais devant la villa Cullen. Je devais faire mon exposé avec Cullen. Depuis hier je n'avais cessé de réfléchir à la conversation que j'avais entrevue. Cullen pouvait-il vraiment avoir changé? Ça avait l'air d'être le cas en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que tout cela prévoyait alors. Mon pardon ? Non, hors de question. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Je n'étais même pas sur de l'envisager pour le moment. On n'oubliait pas deux ans avec une dizaine de jour. Ça serait beaucoup trop facile. Je voulais qu'il rame avant. Pas que je sois sadique, alors la pas du tout. (NDR : L'auteur rattrape le tout :3) Et puis s'il tenait vraiment à moi comme il ne cessait de me le dire il persévérerait. Es-ce qu'il me plaisait ? Aucune idée ! Oui je le trouvais beau, il était à tomber. Il m'attirait aussi, mon corps semblait relié au sien. Mais je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui ne faisait attention qu'au physique. J'avais trop souffert pour donner ma confiance aux personnes en ayant aperçu que leur physique et pas qu'ils étaient en réalité. Je soupirais et sonnais. Je verrais bien maintenant.

Ce fut Esmée qui vint m'ouvrir toujours aussi souriante.

- Bonjour Bella, tu es revenue pour l'exposé ?

- Bonjour. Oui Esmée.

- Vous avez finalement choisis un thème ?

- Oui les volcans.

- C'est un très bon thème. Avec Carlisle juste avant la naissance des jumeaux nous avions été au Monts Dors, nous avons vus plusieurs. J'ai quelques photos si ça vous intéresse.

- Oui, ça gentil à toi.

- Quand j'aurais mis la main dessus je les donnerais à Edward.

- Hum Hum.

Nous découvrîmes Edward qui attendait patiemment. Il s'approcha vers moi et m'embrassa ma joue pour me saluer. Aussitôt son odeur masculine m'emplit les narines. Je rougis instantanément en sentant ses lèvres s'attarder plus que de mesure sur ma joue.

- Bella.

- Edward.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais Edward, je rougis furieusement quand son regard me vrilla. Il m'adressa son petit sourire en coin. Et je plongeais mon regard chocolat dans ses orbes émeraude. Esmée toussota nous faisant revenir à la réalité, aussitôt je me mis à contempler mes chaussures.

- On ferait mieux de monter à l'étage.

- Oui on ferait mieux.

Nous montâmes l'escalier pour arriver au premier étage, mais alors que nous traversions l'étage Alice déboula devant moi. Elle m'attrapa fermement le poignet et me traina.

- Alice tu fous quoi ! s'énerva Edward.

- Je dois parler à Bella.

- On a des choses plus importantes à faire, que t'écouter déblatérer sur le fait que tu n'as plus de vernis !

- Ce sont des choses bien plus importantes !

- Plus tard !

- Non maintenant !

Alice m'attrapa sèchement l'avant-bras et me traina dans sa chambre.

- Maintenant tu m'expliques !

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Quoi Alice ?

- Pour es-tu si distante avec moi ces derniers jours ?

- Oh Alice j'ai une bonne raison tu sais.

- Je veux la connaitre !

- C'est bête…

- Je veux la connaitre ! répéta-t-elle.

- Etre avec moi n'est pas une chose bien.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'es ce que tu racontes Bella !

- J'ai l'impression qu'en me défendant, tu t'éloignes de Edward ! C'est ton frère.

- C'est donc ça ! Mais Bella, tu sais bien qu'Edward est mon frère et que même si en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à lui pardonner, il le restera. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es coupable de rien !

- Sur ?

- Certaine.

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Rejoins cet idiot maintenant !

Je lui souris et sortis de sa chambre. Je rejoignis celle d'Edward. Il était assis sur son lit, un cahier et un stylo à la main. Il avait un regard dans la vague, une moue légèrement énervé sur le visage.

- Je suis là !

- Elle t'a libéré.

- Oui, on s'y met ?

Il tapota la place à ses côtés.

- Viens.

Je partis m'asseoir à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes de travail il lâcha un soupir et reposa cahiers et stylo.

- Pourquoi ce revirement ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

- Hier tu me sautes pratiquement à la gorge et aujourd'hui tu m'appelles Edward.

Je soupirais à mon tour.

- Et bien il se pourrait que j'ai surpris une certaine conversation.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Laquelle ?

- Toi discutant avec Weber, sur le fait que tu es sincère.

Il se rapprocha doucement de moi. Son visage beaucoup trop près du mien.

- Et que penses-tu de moi maintenant.

Mon souffle devint haché alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Je finis allongé sur son lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Une main de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Que je crois en ta sincérité, soufflais-je.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Pas pour le moment.

Son regard flamboyant s'éteignit et je le sentis reculer, je ne le supportais pas.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Il allait se redresser, mais prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je lui sautais dessus, plaquant mes lèvres contre les miennes. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et la seconde d'après il me rendait mon baisé avec fougue. Alors que nous embrassions passionnément je me reculais d'un coup.

- Je ne peux pas désolé !

Je le lâchais et m'enfuis.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite après ou demain ! :p**

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**


	12. 12 Decembre

_**Mafab43: Merci. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur! x) Je ne pouvais pas faire de chapitre par télépathie...**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, à vos review il faut que j'écrive le chap 13! ^^ Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**12 décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

Je marchais d'un pas raide dans les couloirs du lycée. J'étais totalement paumé ! C'est moi qui avais embrassé Edward ! Moi et seulement moi ! Et moi qui m'étais enfuis ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça me tenait tant à cœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile hantait-il mes pensées ? Pourquoi avais-je tout le temps envie de l'embrasser ? Je ne savais pas et c'était bien ça le problème !

Je percutais de plein fouet et me retrouvais à terre. J'avais percutée celui qui hantait mon esprit qui m'empêcher de dormir normalement. Il était debout, figé, l'air énervé. M'observant d'un air glacial qui me fit frissonner. Tout le monde nous regardait, attendant la suite des évènements. Il finit par me tendre sa main. Etonné, je l'attrapais. Ce ne fut pas comme lors de notre cour de sport je ne me retrouvais pas plaqué contre son torse, j'avais l'impression qu'il gardait une distance entre nous. A mon plus grand regret. Il me lança un dernier coup d'œil avant de disparaitre. J'attrapais mon sac qui gisait sur le sol et ignorant les regards, je disparus, empruntant le même chemin qu'Edward.

Il se trouvait dans un couloir vide, il me regarda étonné de me voir, alors que j'attrapais son poignet et l'emmenais fermement dans une salle de classe vide.

Il s'adossa au mur, attendant que je prenne la parole.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais j'ai eu l'impression de revoir le Cullen, des deux années précédentes !

- Et bien je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû rester comme ça !

J'écarquillais les yeux et le fusillais du regard. Je m'approchais de lui, pointant mon doigt sur lui, avant de le planter sur son torse.

- Alors le changement radical de monsieur Cullen n'aura duré bien longtemps !

- Je ne suis pas un jouet !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu me repousses, tu m'embrasses, tu me jettes !

- Je ne le fais pas intentionnellement !

- Tu joues quand même avec moi !

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- Tu n'essaie pas de m'expliquer !

- Je..je..tu m'attires ! Voilà ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je suis perdue ! D'un côté il y a le fait que je te hais, ou que je crois te haïr et de l'autre le fait que je me sens inexorablement attiré par toi.

- Bien !

Je fronçais les sourcils intrigué par sa réponse. Il s'avança vers moi et sans que je m'y attende, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, je répondis avidement, je ne pouvais pas y résister. Il se sépara de moi.

- Au moins tu n'auras pas de raison de regretter.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, je l'embrassais de nouveau avant de quitter ses lèvres à regret.

- Qui a dit que je regrettais ?

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Voilààààààà! Le chapitre 13 surement pour aprés! ^^

Une review! :p


	13. 13 Decembre

_**Je poste deux chapitres ce matin et j'essaierais d'en poster trois ce soir, pour pouvoir rattraper au mieux mon retard. Là j'ai un peu de temps puisque je suis malade, donc je dois rester chez moi. Je vais un peu mieux qu'hier donc je vais pouvoir écrire pour vous. Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**13 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

Je me flânais sur un banc du parc public de Forks. Je m'ennuyais tellement chez moi que j'avais décidé de sortir, voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais totalement frigorifié, mes fesses étant à l'état d'iceberg, à observer le paysage enneigé.

- On sort par ce temps ?

Je sursautais, alors qu'Edward s'asseyait à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'aime bien me promener ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'aime beaucoup ce paysage.

- Tu as besoin de réfléchir à quoi ?

- Au fait que tu m'attires plus que de raison.

Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Plus chaque fois que je te vois en fait.

Mon cœur eut un raté, c'était presque spectaculaire de l'entendre dire ça.

- Donc tu n'as pas regretté de m'avoir embrassé ?

- Hier ?

- Et avant hier.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Non. J'ai pris peur c'est tout.

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin avant de se lever soudainement. D'un coup d'épaule il désigna le parc de Forks qui s'étendait.

- Ça te dirait de faire un tour ?

Je hochais positivement la tête et me levais à mon tour. Une fois à ses côtés, il s'empara de ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne. J'aurais pu être rebuté par son contact, j'aurais dû l'être. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lâche ma main, il y avait comme un courant qui s'insinuait en nous. Un lien invisible qui nous reliait quoi que l'on fasse, un lien qui arrivait à effacer la peine qu'il m'avait fait ressentir. Bien sûr il n'aurait pas mon pardon de sitôt, mais je voulais profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie. Les barrières que j'avais mises entre nous étaient justifiées, mais je ne voulais plus vivre avec des contraintes. J'avais décidé de prendre ce qu'il avait à m'offrir.

- On dirait un vieux couple, s'amusa Edward.

- Où une scène d'un mauvais film romantique, ajoutais-je.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre romance et film d'amour je me trompe ?

- Non, plus film d'action et d'horreur.

- Ça se voit.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- A ton caractère, ta manière d'être. Même si j'ai de beaucoup de mal à lire en toi, je capte au moins ça.

- Ma mère dit que l'on peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Ta mère doit être bien différente du Shérif.

- Elle l'est.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Du genre excentrique, voir complètement cinglé.

- Tu ressembles plus à ton père, devina-t-il.

- Oui et Em' à ma mère.

- Tu as quel genre de relation avec ton frère ?

- Proche je dirais.

Le silence revint et je finis par soupirer et le lâcher. Il me regarda sans comprendre, en sourcillant.

- On fait quoi là exactement ?

- On a une conversation civilisé je dirais, répondit-il.

- Et si je te disais que je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Son sourire en coin revint. Et il approcha son visage du mien. Il posa sa paume contre ma joue la caressant du bout des doigts.

- Je te dirais que je sais exactement comment faire passer le temps.

- Ah oui et comment alors ?

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et alors qu'il m'embrassait doucement je passais mes mains dans sa tignasse bronze le rapprochant de moi. Nous nous séparâmes haletant. Nous étions front contre front, alors qu'il enroulait ses mains autour de ma taille.

- Tu ne peux plus fuir maintenant Bella.

- Qui te dis que j'en ai envie.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat heureux alors qu'il ajoutait :

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu me fais ressentir.

- Toi non plus.

- On pourrait se voir demain.

J'haussais un sourcil.

- Pour travailler.

Je savais que c'était un mensonge, qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de travailler, mais moi non plus alors…

- Ça serait avec plaisir.

Il me sourit et replongea sur mes lèvres. Je finis par le quittais après un dernier baisé.

- A demain Cullen.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- A demain Swan.

* * *

Voilà N'oubliez pas le chapitre 14. ^^

Review?


	14. 14 Decembre

_**Comme promis un deuxième chapitre! ^^ Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**14 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

J'entrais une nouvelle fois dans la villa Cullen. Elle semblait vide, Carlisle et Esmée étaient surement partis. Alice apparut toute guillerette.

- Tu viens encore pour travailler avec mon frère je suppose.

- Oui et toi tu parts à ce que je vois.

- Je vais passer la journée avec Jasper.

Je lui souris, elle était tellement amoureuse, que ça me réchauffer le cœur pour elle.

- Bonne journée alors.

- Oh ca elle risque d'être bonne. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je lâchais un rire.

- Je vois très bien oui.

- Bon et bien je te laisse avec l'ogre.

- Je devrais gérer.

- A demain ma belle.

- A demain Alice.

Elle disparut et je décidais de monter dans la chambre d'Edward. Je la trouvais vide, un fond de musique flottais mais pas de Edward. Elle était un peu désordonné comme chaque fois que je la voyais.

- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier.

Je sursautais violement, Edward venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie !

Il me fit un sourire en coin avant de combler le vide qui nous séparer pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

- On dirait que je t'ai manqué, dis-je.

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Il me plaqua contre la porte qu'il avait refermée pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Je sentais ses pains parcourir fébrilement mon corps alors que les miennes faisait de même. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'avoir encore plus près de moi. Il posa son front contre le mien mettant fin à notre étreinte.

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter là Bella, avant que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

- Qui a dit que je voulais que tu te contrôle.

Je lui lançais un regard emplit de désir et d'assurance. J'avais envie de lui et maintenant.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Elle me rendait fou ! Totalement fou. Et sa dernière déclaration était le pompon.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Certaine.

Je me jetais avidement sur ses lèvres, qui étaient un appel à la luxure. Respirant de plein poumon son odeur vanillé. Je la portais jusqu'à mon lit, l'allongeant délicatement dessus. Je voulais faire ça bien et doucement. Je retirais mon tee-shirt qui vola et se retrouva au sol, avant de retirer son pull. Laissant découvrir sa poitrine généreuse dans son carcan de dentelle prune. Ses mains parcoururent avec empressement mon torse, provoquant en moi une kyrielle d'émotion. Elles terminèrent leur chemin sur le haut de mon jean, défaisant ses boutons pour me le retirer. J'enlevais ensuite le sien découvrant un tanga assortit à son soutien-gorge. Je repris possession de ses lèvres alors que mes mains caressaient sa poitrine. Je lui retirais d'un mouvement son carcan de dentelles. Mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur ses seins alors que je l'entendais gémir, je pressais mon sexe tendu contre son bassin alors qu'elle gémissait encore plus fort. J'embrassais chaque partie de son corps arrivant rapidement vers son intimité. Je fis délicatement glissé son tanga alors que mes lèvres trouvait le chemin de son intimité, puis je glissais deux doigts en elle alors qu'elle gémissait mon prénom. Une fois que je retirais mes doigts d'elle je la sentis échanger nos positions. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, ses mains et ses lèvres parcourant avidement mon corps. Je sentis sa main empoigné ma verge tendu et commençais des va et vient. J'allais venir, je le sentais. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, pas dans sa main. J'inversais nos positions, attrapant un préservatif sur ma table de chevet que je déroulais sur ma verge rapidement et plaçais mon sexe à son entrée et puis n'y pouvant plus j'entrais en elle. J'entamais des va et vient de plus en plus rapide, alors que je sentais ses mains m'agripper le dos. Elle atteignit l'orgasme avant moi criant mon prénom, mais je la suivis de près criant Bella. Mon corps retomba lestement sur elle. J'étais bien en elle, nos corps s'emboitaient à la perfection. Comme si nous avions chacun trouvé notre place.

- On peut dire que tu ne tiens pas ta réputation de dieu du sexe pour rien, lâcha-t-elle soufflé.

Je lâchais un petit rire, me retirant doucement d'elle, je retirais le préservatif et le posais un peu plus loin. Je me glissais sous la couverture, mais aussitôt mon corps la réclamait. Je la collais contre moi. Sa tête contre mon torse, la mienne sur la sienne. Mes bras l'entourant, les siens faisant de même.

- Moi j'ai une telle réputation.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent.

- Bon d'accord il m'est arrivé de papillonner un peu.

- Un peu.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire n'es-ce pas.

- Non, en fait c'est surtout parce que je n'arrête pas de me poser la même question.

- Laquelle ?

Je caressais doucement son dos, sa peau laiteuse.

- Nous, qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Des meilleurs ennemis qui s'embrassent et couchent ensemble quand l'envie leur prend ? Un coup d'un soir, ou plutôt d'une après-midi ? Ou un couple.

Je la vis rougir, alors qu'elle attendait ma réponse. Ma main se posa sur sa joue.

- J'aimerais bien tenter la dernière proposition. Mais seulement si tu veux.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, ses prunelles chocolat cherchant surement à voir si je mentais ou non.

- On pourrait tenter l'expérience lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je sentis mon corps s'embraser et un immense sourire percer mon visage. Je n'avais toujours pas son pardon, mais je sortais enfin avec Bella Swan!

- Bien.

- Content Cullen ?

- Plus que ça. Mais tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler Cullen.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- La manière dont tu le dis, comment dire, m'excite et je risque de partir pour un deuxième round.

- Ça serait dommage effectivement Cullen.

Je me positionnais au-dessus d'elle l'embrassant avec passion.

* * *

Enfin! ^^ Edward n'a toujours pas le pardon de Bella, mais il y a eu un bon rapprochement n'es-ce pas?

Vos impressions? Review? :D

A ce soir! :p


	15. 15 Decembre

_**Comme promis un autre chapitre pour combler mon retard. Plus que trois chapitre et je serais à jour! Merci pour les quelques review que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui! Elle m'ont fait très plaisir^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**15 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

- Bella. Bella ! Bella !

Je sursautais violement, manquant de faire tomber mon plateau. Nous étions à la cafeteria, j'étais entouré par Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie comme chaque midi. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées depuis le début du déjeuner. Edward et moi n'avions cessé de s'échanger des regards brulant si bien que j'en avais oublié où je me trouvais et avec qui.

- Pardon Alice, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai bien vu.

- Ben alors Belli Bella, on s'endort, se moqua Emmett.

- La ferme Em.

- Ce n'est pas une très jolie manière de parler à son grand frère adoré.

- Tu n'es pas mon grand frère adoré. Juste mon grand imbécile de frère.

Il prit une fausse moue vexé, je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu me blesses au plus profond de moi.

- Désolé mon ours.

Je lui embrassais le sommet de son crâne, alors qu'il en profitait pour me décoiffer avec ses grosses pattes d'ours.

- Tu es impossible !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes chère sœur.

Je levais mon majeur dans sa direction alors qu'il me souriait. Je détournais mon visage, pour reprendre ma contemplation de l'apollon situé quelques mètres plus loin. Nous avions décidé de garder notre couple, plus qu'improbable secret pour l'instant. Il me fit un discret signe de tête avant de quitter la cantine. Je me levais à mon tour.

- Tu vas où Bell's ? demanda Jasper.

- Il faut que je passe au secrétariat, j'avais complétement oublié.

- A toute à l'heure alors, fit Rosalie.

Je leur souris et quittais à mon tour la cantine. Je parcourais les couloirs du lycée à la recherche d'Edward, lorsque qu'un bras entoura ma taille et des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Je reconnus immédiatement Edward. Je répondis avec autant de fougue que lui à son baisé. Il me souleva pour que mes jambes entourent sa taille. Il nous emmena dans une salle de classe vide, pendant plus d'un quart d'heure nous ne fîmes que nous embrassé, nos mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec avidité. Nos langues se lançant dans une bataille acharnée. Quand nos lèvres se quittaient, elle trouvait elle parcourait une autre parties de nos corps. Mes mains plongé dans sa tignasse il embrassait mon cou. Nous finîmes par arrêter à bout de souffle.

- Tu n'imagines même pas combien tes baisers mon manqué, me souffla-t-il.

- Seulement mes baisers ?

Il afficha son sourire en coin qui me faisait à chaque fois fondre.

- Non, surtout toi.

Un silence s'installa, mais pas un silence pesant, un silence harmonieux.

- Hier j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas ta première fois.

- Oui et ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de me demander.

- Qui a eu l'honneur de te toucher avant moi ?

- Mon ex copain. Peter.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Je croyais l'aimer. Mais j'ai vite compris que nous n'étions qu'ami.

- Hum.

- Jaloux ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Et toi ?

- Disons que j'ai envie d'étriper chaque fille qui pose son regard sur toi, qui te déshabille du regard. D'écorcher Weber vive à chaque fois qu'elle pose ses sales pates sur toi.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser.

- J'adore te voir jalouse.

- C'est le possessif et jaloux Cullen qui dit ça.

Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Tu crois que notre couple sera un jour normal ? demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ça va bientôt sonner, on ferait mieux de se séparer.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Je me levais, remis mes vêtements correctement et m'apprêtait à sortir quand il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre son torse.

- Ça te dirait que l'on sorte ? demanda-t-il.

- Que l'on sorte ?

- Oui, demain soir, juste toi et moi.

- C'est un rencard que vous me proposez monsieur Cullen ?

- Absolument miss Swan. Accordé ?

- Avec plaisir mon cher, dis-je amusé.

- Parfait. Demain 19h je passe te prendre.

- Bien. Mais ne te gare pas devant chez moi, je n'ai pas envie que Charlie et Emmett te surprenne.

Il hocha positivement la tête et me laissa partir. La sonnerie retentit alors que je me dirigeais rapidement vers mon cours d'espagnol que je partageais avec Alice. Elle était déjà assise m'attendant patiemment.

- Bella pourquoi es-tu toute décoiffé, tu as courus ?

- Non, c'est surement le vent.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que je m'asseyais.

- Oh mon dieu Bella c'est quoi c'est suçons !

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle sortit un miroir de poche qu'elle avait dans son sac et le pointa vers moi, je vis de grosses marques violacées dans mon cou. Rougissante je m'empressais de remettre mon écharpe.

- Bella tu sorts avec quelqu'un et tu ne me l'as même pas dis !

- C'est compliqué !

- C'est qui ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment ! Je te jure que je ne peux rien dire.

- Vous avez déjà eu un rencard ?

- Non, mais demain oui.

- Mais c'est génial ! Quelle heure ?

- 19h.

- 17h je suis chez toi et je te prépare !

- Alice…

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me dire non ! C'est le seul moyen pour toi de te faire pardonner de m'avoir caché une telle chose !

Je soupirais alors qu'elle me citait des dizaines de noms, espérant que je lâche le morceau. Il fallut que notre professeur d'espagnol l'envoi au fond de la classe pour que je puisse avoir la paix.

* * *

**Voilà! ^^ Alors comme vous l'aurez compris dans le prochain chapitre on parlera du premier rencard de Bella et de Edward. **


	16. 16 Decembre

_**Et encore un nouveau chapitre! ^^ Plus que deux et je serais enfin à jour! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas Bonne lecture! :)) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**16 Décembre**_

Je venais à peine de rentrer chez moi et de m'assoir sur mon lit qu'un boulet de canon entra dans ma chambre. C'était Alice bien évidemment.

- Alors Bella nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! J'espère que tu as déjà prévu une tenue.

- Oui, soupirais-je.

- Montre-moi ça immédiatement.

Je lui désignais la pile de vêtements présents sur mon lit.

- Bella tu ne comptes tout de même pas mettre ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette tenue ?

- Un slim et un tee-shirt pour aller à un rencard ! Non mais ça ne va pas !

- Et bien choisis-toi !

Il ne faut pas me le demander deux fois.

Elle fouina dans mon armoire et en ressortit un chemisier bleu et une jupe noir.

- Cette tenue t'ira à ravir.

- Quelles torturent tu comptes me faire par la suite ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'agaça-t-elle. Un peu de maquillage, du vernir, je dompterais cette crinière et ça devrait allez. Maintenant va prendre ta douche.

Je soupirais d'agacement et partis me laver. J'entrais sous l'eau chaude en réfléchissant à ce qu'aller dire mes proches en apprenant toute l'histoire. Il allait surement mal réagir. Très mal même. Mais si je voulais un jour être avec Edward officiellement il faudrait bien que je leur dise. Après savonné et rincé, je ressortis de la douche. J'enfilais des sous-vêtements propres, la tenue choisis par Alice et repartis dans ma chambre. Elle me fit m'asseoir et commença son travail. Elle accentua mes boucles, puis me mis un léger maquillage, juste de l'eye liner et du mascara. Puis elle me mit du vernir noir, bien que je ne sois pas totalement convaincu par la couleur elle m'assurait que sa suivait bien avec ma tenue. Et enfin j'étais prête. Il ne me restait plus qu'un quart d'heure. J'enfilais mes chaussures, un manteau, et descendis suivit par Alice. Mon père et Emmett écarquillèrent les yeux en me voyant.

- Whao Bella tu va où comme ça ? questionna mon frère.

- Au cinéma avec Alice.

- Et tu y vas maquillé et habillé comme ça. Alors que tu déteste ça.

Il fronça les sourcils pas vraiment convaincu mais heureusement Alice me sauva la mise.

- Em' tu sais bien que j'adore jouer à la poupée. Surtout quand elles sont humaines.

- Mouai.

- Emmett laisse ta sœur tranquille, dit Charlie.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue et quittais la maison.

Je marchais jusqu'à la voiture de Alice et lui dis au revoir.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise Alice.

- De rien ma belle, j'espère juste qu'il en vaut la peine.

- Je crois.

- Bien alors je te laisse.

- A demain.

- A demain Bella.

Elle partit au volant de sa voiture et quelques minutes plus tard Edward se gara à ce même endroit. Il sortit de la voiture et fit un immense sourire en me voyant. Il portait une veste en cuir noir, avec une chemise et un jean noir.

-Bella tu es magnifique.

- Je te retourne le compliment Edward.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et s'empara de mes lèvres.

* * *

**POV ALICE**

Au bout de quelques mètres je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon téléphone chez Bella. Je fis demi-tour et repartis vers chez elle. Mais alors que j'approchais de chez elle, je la vis avec son mystérieux petit-ami. Je le reconnus immédiatement puisqu'il s'agissait de nul autre que mon frère. Elle sortait avec Edward ! J'étais totalement choqué ! Et la scène ne pouvait pas porter à confusion puisqu'il s'embrassait fougueusement. Je fis une nouvelle fois demi-tour. Comment Bella avait-elle pus tomber dans ses filets ? Et surtout comment avait-elle me cacher une telle chose.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Edward se gara devant un restaurant italien.

- Un restaurant italien ? dis-je étonné.

- Oui pourquoi ça ne te plait pas ?

Il avait l'air gêné et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Si bien sûr. C'est juste étonnant de ta part.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais plus que tu étais du genre à amener tes conquêtes au fast Food.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu n'es pas qu'une simple conquête, mais ma petite amie. Et en plus c'est mon premier rencard.

Je souris satisfaite alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture pour venir m'ouvrir en véritable gentleman. Il me tendit son bras que j'attrapais heureuse.

- Alors comme ça monsieur Cullen n'a jamais eu de rencard ?

- Non.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Disons que des filles comme Angela n'étaient pas assez importante pour que les invite.

- Mais moi si ?

Il me sourit.

- Oui.

Je me serais un peu plus contre lui alors que nous entrions dans le restaurant. Immédiatement il s'adressa à une serveuse de l'entrée.

- J'ai réservé une table pour deux, au nom de Cullen.

- Bien monsieur veuillez me suivre.

Elle me snobait totalement, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward ce qui m'énervait. Elle nous place à une table pour deux un peu à l'écart.

- Je m'appelle Sandy et je serais votre serveuse pour cette soirée. Voici les menus, appelez-moi quand vous aurez choisis.

Edward hocha la tête et elle partit après lui avoir adressé un sourire resplendissant. Je pestais dans ma barbe et Edward le remarqua.

- Quelque chose a l'air de te déranger Swan.

Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il affichait son satané sourire en coin.

- Non mais t'as vu comment elle te regarde !

- Jalouse !

- Très !

Il éclata de rire.

- Comment je pourrais la préférer à toi Bella. J'ai toujours préféré les brunes à forte poitrine, un peu comme Angela.

Je lui lançais le regard le plus noir possible. Il s'empara de ma main.

- Je plaisante.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Qu'elle est ta couleur préféré ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Le vert. Et toi ?

- Aujourd'hui le bleu.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que depuis que je t'ai vu avec ce haut c'est devenu ma nouvelle couleur préféré.

Je rougis alors qu'il ne trouva comme seule solution de me sourire, un sourire éclatant qui me fit fondre.

La soirée se déroula admirablement bien et je fus déçu lorsque vint le moment de nous quitter. Après un dernier baiser je quittais sa Volvo et rentrais chez moi pour la première fois pleinement heureuse.

* * *

Et voilà! ^^ Je vais essayer d'écrire les deux chapitre manquant avant ce soir mis d'abord je dois réviser pour mon DS de maths et je n'ai rien compris alors ça risque de prendre du temps! :'( Je hais les maths...Vivement que je passe en L.

Review?


	17. 17 Decembre

_**Voici le chapitre 17 que j'ai écris au beau milieu de mes révisions sur les fonctions, je dois avouer que je n'ai toujours rien compris. ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous! **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**17 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

La voiture d'Alice se gara devant chez moi et comme chaque matin je la rejoignis. Pour une fois mon frère n'était pas en retard et nous montâmes en même temps dans la voiture de ma meilleure amie.

- Salut ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde me répondit chaleureusement sauf Alice, qui se contenta d'un rapide salut. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tiens ton téléphone Al', fit Emmett en lui tendant son Smartphone.

- Merci Emmett, dit-elle.

- Tu l'avais oublié chez moi ? demandais-je étonnée.

Elle me lança un regard peu amène avant de dire.

- Mais oui tu ne te souviens pas Bella. Je te l'ai dit hier pendant notre sortie au cinéma, dit-elle d'un ton acide.

Tout le monde avait relevé la tension entre moi et Alice, et ils se firent silencieux. Je fis comme eux m'enfonçant dans mon siège, ne comprenant pas la situation. Une fois au lycée je l'emmenais un peu plus loin.

- Il y a un problème Alice.

- A toi de me le dire.

- Je ne comprends pas ton comportement ce matin.

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas le tien.

Elle avait l'air à la fois énervée et triste.

- Mais explique-moi Alice ! Je t'en supplie.

- J'attends d'abord tes explications à toi.

- Mais sur quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente !

Alors que j'allais répliquer Jacob arriva m'en empêchant.

- Bella je pourrais te parler un moment.

- Non je suis occupé pour le moment Jacob.

- Non c'est bon elle est libre ! lâcha Alice en partant.

- Alice ! criais-je.

Mais trop tard elle était partie. Agacée je me tournais vers Jacob.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demandais-je.

- Oui. On marche un peu ?

J'hochais positivement la tête et nous partîmes vers le lycée. Arrivé dans un couloir vide il commença à parler.

- Ecoutes Bella, je me demandais si tu voulais venir au bal avec moi.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Toi tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de te le demander depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais sus comment le faire. Alors ?

- Et bien c'est assez surprenant. Mais je suis désolé mais non.

Son visage se décomposa.

- Quoi mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que j'ai déjà un petit ami !

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui.

- Je le connais ?

- Je ne pense que ce soit réellement important que tu le connaisses ou pas.

- Bien. Tu iras donc au bal avec.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Il ne m'a pas invité.

- Donc tu peux y aller avec moi.

- Toujours non.

- Mais pourquoi ! On y va en simple ami !

- Je doute que ce soit de la simple amitié que tu recherches Jacob.

- Tu as raison Bella.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et tenta de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Jacob qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Black barre toi de là ! siffla une voix menaçante.

Edward venait d'apparaitre la mine furieuse. Il poussa Jacob loin de moi.

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème Cullen ?

- Et c'est quoi le tiens ! Tu embrasses les filles de force maintenant ?

- Elle le voulait.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jacob ! crachais-je.

- Bien, puisque tu en as décidé ainsi Bella. C'est surement que tu n'es pas à ma hauteur !

- Si j'étais à ta hauteur Jacob je serais des kilomètres sous terre !

Il partit et Edward se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'air toujours aussi furieux, je m'approchais de lui et pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis le début ! Je t'ai vu partir avec lui alors je vous ai suivis ! Et dire qu'il a essayé de t'embrasser !

Je l'aurais frappé Edward ! Je réfléchissais justement à une technique pour lui rentrer son nez dans son cerveau !

Il me fit un pauvre sourire. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, je savais que c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier ce connard de Jacob. Et puis j'en mourrais d'envie aussi !

- Tu irais au bal avec moi? demanda-t-il.

Mes yeux pétillèrent de joie.

- Avec grand plaisir!

Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne restait plus qu'un soucis à régler. L'annoncer à mes proches...

* * *

**Voilà! Plus qu'un chapitre pour aujourd'hui et après je reviens à un rythme de post normal. Je suis quand meme un peu fier de moi! Vous écrire 6 chapitres en une journée avec un belle angine et un ds de maths à préparer, il n'y a que pour vous que je ferais une telle chose!**

**Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :))**


	18. 18 Decembre

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de la journée! ^^ Bonne lecture! :p**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**18 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA **

J'étais comme à chaque déjeuner attablée avec mes amis. Nous rigolions ensemble quand Weber capta toute l'attention. Elle voulait surement nous faire part de ses « génialissime bellissime magnifiquissime » nouvelles extensions. Vous m'aurez compris elle voulait nous parler de ses horribles faut cheveux qui ne sont même pas de la même pas de la meme teintes que ses cheveux naturel.

- J'ai une nouvelle plutôt surprenant à vous annoncer à tous !

Elle marqua une pause, et profitant que toute l'attention soit sur elle et qu'il n'y ai pas de surveillants elle monta sur sa table.

- Il semblerait que Bella Swan ait trouvé une nouvelle occupation. La transparente Swan qui nous a pondus une nouvelle personnalité depuis la rentrée n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre à ne séduire nul autre qu'Edward Cullen en personne !

Des chuchotements retentirent dans toute la cantine, et les regards se posèrent sur moi. Ceux d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper avaient l'air simplement étonnée. Mais le regard d'Alice était peu amène et peu surpris. Alors elle savait, ce qui expliquait son comportement de la veille. Je me sentais tellement coupable, je lui lançais un regard repentant mais elle détourna son visage.

- Mademoiselle Swan c'est donc mis en tête de mettre dans sa poche le capitaine de notre équipe de basket, le plus beau et sexy garçon de ce lycée et le mec le plus populaire de Forks. J'ai des preuves à l'appui bien sûr. Plus que quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes plus tard des dizaines de sonnerie retentirent, je regardais le téléphone de Rosalie qui avait reçu l'un des nombreux messages. C'était un message multimédia montrant moi et Edward nous embrassant pas plus tard que la veille. Je rougis un peu plus.

- C'est avec l'aide d'un grand ami à moi que j'ai pu avoir cette photo. Jacob Black !

Celui-ci se leva affichant un sourire de vainqueur qui me donna envie de lui arracher son visage !

- J'ai tout de suite sus qu'il se tramait quelque chose quand Bella à refuser de m'embrasser hier. Après tout qui me refuserait ça à moi ? Personne ! Alors j'ai fait -semblant de partir et quand je suis revenus ils s'embrassaient, fit Jacob.

Puis Angela reprit la parole.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne suis pas furieuse ? Après tout je suis la petite amie de longue date d'Eddy. Je suis la femme de sa vie. Mais mon grand ami m'a donné un dernier détail important de l'histoire.

- Il y a quelque jour j'avais parié avec Edward pour savoir qu'il l'aurait le premier. Quand je lui avais dit qu'elle me plaisait il a été jaloux. Jaloux que j'ajoute à mon tableau de chasse une fille qui ne figurait pas sur le sien. Alors il a lancé ce pari !

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur se fissurait.

- Voilà ! Swan tu n'as quand même pas crus que quelqu'un comme Eddy s'intéresserait sérieusement à toi. Ne soit pas bête !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Edward, qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de son discours.

- Edward si tu tiens à elle manifeste toi, dit quelque chose. Sinon tu prouveras le contraire !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de se taire. Je me levais, tentant de ravaler mes larmes.

- C'est bon j'ai compris Weber ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une machination me visant ! Je ne sais pas mais je devrais y être habitué maintenant.

Je fusillais Edward du regard et m'apprêtais à sortir de la cantine, je le vis esquisser un mouvement mais Emmett lui envoya son poing en pleine figure ce qui l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Je sortis en courant, me sentant horriblement bafoué. Je m'affalais sur un banc du lycée, laissant une larme dévaler ma joue. Non mais à quoi je m'attendais ! Quelle idiote je faisais, tomber dans le panneau ! Je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir près de moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

C'était Alice.

- Parce que j'avais du mal à comprendre moi-même ce qu'il se passait, à réaliser. J'avais besoin de faire le point, et puis on c'était jurer de ne rien dire à personne.

- Ça m'a fortement blessé quand je vous ai vu vous embrassé. Je me suis senti trahis.

- Je suis tellement désolé Alice.

- Je me doute.

- Tu me pardonne n'es-ce pas ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr que oui. Mais on va devoir parler toute les deux.

- Oui. Merci Alice.

Elle me serra contre elle, comme pour diminuer ma peine.

* * *

A demain! Ai-je mérité mes chocolats? :(

Review pleaseeeeeeeeee! :)


	19. 19 Decembre

_**Du retard! Toujours du retard! Mais je compte bien le rattraper aujourd'hui! :)) Bonne lecture et Joyaux reveillon à tous! :D **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**19 Décembre**_

P**OV BELLA**

Je venais d'arriver au lycée et j'en avais déjà bien plus qu'assez. Tous les regards étaient pointés sur moi et je n'en pouvais plus. Déjà que l'ambiance de mon côté n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de joyeuse alors autant ne pas en rajouter. Emmett ne m'avait parlé que rarement depuis hier midi, se contentant de monosyllabes accompagné de mouvement de la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'en voulait ce qui était surement vrai. Après tout lui qui n'avait jamais entendus parler de ma vie amoureuse c'était pris ça en pleine face. L'annonce que j'avais un futur ex-copain, le fait qu'il m'avait prise pour une idiote et encore il ne savait rien de mes débuts dans ce lycée et je priais pour que jamais il ne le sache. Car le poing qu'Emmett avait infligé à Edward ne serait rien à côté de ce qu'il ferait si jamais il savait.

Quant à Rosalie et Jasper aux étaient plutôt spectateurs. Ils m'observaient, me lançaient des sourires et des gestes réconfortants et faisaient de même avec Emmett. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'histoire et ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Car dans un sens j'avais trahis mon frère. Nous nous disions tous et j'avais tus un passage important de ma vie. Je lui avais caché quelque chose, alors que lui m'avait tout dit pour lui et Rose et pour toutes les filles qu'ils avaient eus avant.

Je soupirais et laissais mon regard se poser sur ma meilleure amie. Elle m'en voulait un peu, mais au moins elle restait là pour moi. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour en parler, j'avais des épaules trop frêles pour tout ça. Je regardais mon portable et avisais un nouveau message, semblable à tant d'autre depuis hier.

**D'EDWARD POUR BELLA : **

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Sans chercher à comprendre je supprimais le message. Il en avait laissé des dizaines d'autres de ce genre-là. Tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres. Je ne les lisais pas tous, mais je les supprimais tous sans aucune exception.

- Encore lui ? demanda Alice.

- Oui.

- Mais quand compte-t-il arrêter cet imbécile ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tout ça cesse de l'amuser.

- Surement. Mais tu sais Bella tu devrais tout dire à Emmett. Tu sais ce que tu lui caches.

- Hors de question Alice ! On en a déjà parlé !

- Je sais. Mais je pense que ça serait une bonne chose de lui en parler !

- Pour qu'il finisse au poste devant Charlie ! HORS DE QUESTION !

- Très bien !

- Bon je vais en cour.

- A toute à l'heure.

Je filais vers ma classe et m'assis à ma place habituel. Dernier jours de cours avant les vacances. Bien sûr il y aurait le bal demain, mais je n'irais pas. Alors ce soir j'aurais enfin la paix. Je sentis quelqu'un se poser à mes côtés et quand je levais les yeux je remarquais que c'était Edward.

- Non mais tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Casse-toi !

Je le fusillais du regard, alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon bras m'empêchant de changer de place.

- Il faut qu'on parle, et puisque tu m'ignores je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

- Lâche-moi ! On n'a rien à ce dire !

- Si Bella je t'assure !

- Tu veux parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu t'es foutu royalement de ma gueule ?

- Bella j'ai toujours été sincère.

- Arrête de mentir !

Je rassemblais mes affaires et quittais cette place. Je le vis lancer quelques derniers mots avant que je quitte cette place.

- Je ne t'ai jamais mentis. Crois-moi et laisse-moi m'expliquer.

- Plus jamais !

Quand la sonnerie retentit je m'enfuis presque de la salle de classe.

- Eh Bella.

C'était Rosalie elle arrivait a pas de course.

- Il faut que je te parle. Je t'ai cherché partout.

- A quel sujet Rose ?

- Au sujet de toute cette histoire avec Cullen ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis tout ça et je veux que tu te venges.

- Quoi ?!

- Et bien j'ai réfléchie à un tas de plan ! Je voulais le faire toute seule, mais je pense que si tu participes ça serait encore mieux ! Je hais lorsqu'on s'en prend à mes amies !

- Merci Rose mais tu es certaine que ce soit une bonne idée ?

- Oui ! J'ai tout prévu ! Regarde !

Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux morceaux de papier. Les clés de ma vengeance….

* * *

J'écris le plus vite possible le chap 20! Et je vous poste ça! :))


	20. 20 Decembre

_**Le chapitre du bal enfin! ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**20 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

Comment en étais-je venu à me trouver vraiment belle pour la première fois de ma vie ? Et bien c'était très simple, et ça résidait en un seul mot, Rosalie. Car son idée de vengeance était simple. Venir au bal plus belle que jamais au bras d'un cavalier et faire baver de jalousie et de regrets Edward. Plan simple et réalisable. C'est pour ça que j'avais passé l'après-midi avec Alice qui était bien sûr au courant et Rosalie. Je ne sais pas comment elles avaient faites mais elles avaient une robe pour moi. Cette robe était vraiment belle, elle était bleu ciel avec plusieurs raccords argentés et le buste était fait de fil turquoise et gris argenté. Le jupon partait en dessous de ma poitrine et s'arrêtait en dessous de mes genoux. Elles m'avaient par la suite coiffé, en me faisait une coiffure retro, en attachant des cheveux à l'arrière et crêpant le dessus, le reste de mes cheveux retomber en de belle ondulation dans mon dos. Pour le maquillage je les avais stoppés et elle m'avait seulement mis du mascara et une touche de rouge à lèvre bordeaux. Ensuite elle m'avait vernir mes ongles en gris argenté pour accorder avec ma tenue. Une touche de parfum et après avoir grimpé sur des escarpins de 10 centimètre j'étais fin prête.

Mon frère entra dans la chambre alors que j'y étais désormais seule.

- Whao Bella tu es sublime.

Je rougis furieusement.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr !

- Merci grand-frère. Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal dans ce costume.

Il réajusta son nœud papillon avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je sais, se vanta-t-il.

Je lui frappais l'épaule.

- Eh ! Une si jolie fille avec des manières de rustres !

- Je me mets à ton niveau.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rosalie est en bas ? demandais-je.

- Oui avec Alice et Jasper et ton cavalier.

Mon cavalier était en fait un cousin des Hale. Je m'apprêtais seulement à le voir. Il s'appelait Alec Hale, et Rosalie avait dit qu'il était génial. Je descendis à la suite de mon frère pour les rejoindre.

Ils étaient tous dans l'entrée prés à partir je vis Alec. Il était plutôt très beau garçon, brun avec de grands yeux chocolat. Il me tendit son bras que j'attrapais en rougissant.

- Enchanté de te connaitre Bella, tu es magnifique.

- Enchanté de te connaitre aussi Alec. Tu es très beau.

- Bon on y va ! s'exclama Emmett.

Nous nous répartîmes dans les voitures. Moi avec Alice, Jasper et bien sûr Alec et Rosalie et Emmett Partirent de leur côté.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le lycée, le bal se déroulait dans la salle de sport. Une fois nos tickets donnés nous entrâmes dans la salle. Elle avait été décorée en blanc et doré pour l'occasion. Je n'étais pas vraiment fan de la décoration. J'entrais au bras d'Alec et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je me sentais épié et je n'aimais pas ça. Je vis au loin Edward avec sa bande, son regard émeraude me suivait à chacun de mes pas. Nous partîmes nous asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'Alec se lève et me tende sa main pour aller danser. Rosalie me souffla alors à l'oreille.

- Va danser, éclate-toi ! Et rends le dingue !

- Merci Rose.

J'attrapais la main d'Alec et nous partîmes danser. Alors que nous dansions à deux Alec me laca :

- On doit rendre fou lequel ?

Je lui souris, soulagée qu'il sache tout.

- Celui qui danse avec la plante !

Edward était effectivement avec Lauren sur la piste, j'avais envie de les trucider. Quand son regard croisa la mien, je le fusillais avec mes yeux. La musique devint plus douce. Alec me serra contre lui et je vis un éclat de jalousie percer le regard d'Edward, alors que je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alec en souriant. Une fois la chanson finit je vis Edward se levait et montais sur la scène où le groupe engagé par le lycée jouait. Il attrapa le micro du chanteur.

- J'ai une annonce à faire. Vous avez sans doute chacun eut vent de l'histoire colporté par cette idiote d'Angela Weber et bien je tiens à réparer la vérité. Oui je suis sorti avec Isabella Swan et j'ai été à cette période le plus heureux des hommes ! Mais elle et son idiot de Jacob Black sont venus tout gâché. Jamais je n'ai parié sur le fait de sortir avec. Elle n'était pas pour un trophée. Non je voulais gagner son cœur, la faire m'aimer comme moi je l'aime. Mais j'ai échoué à cause d'eux. Alors Bella je ne te demande qu'une chose me croire ! Je t'aime !

Tout le monde attendait ce que j'allais dire, puis Edward se tourna vers le groupe et la musique retentit, lui au micro. Il allait chanter.

**{It Will Rain}**

_**If you ever leave me, baby  
Leave some morphine at my door  
Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore**_

_**There's no religion that could save me**_  
_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor**_  
_**Oh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**_  
_**Will keep you by my side and keep you from walkin' out the door**_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**There'll be no clear skies**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same**_  
_**If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain-ai-ai-ain**_

_**I'll never be your mother's favourite**_  
_**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**_  
_**Ooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**_  
_**Saying there goes my little girl, walking with that troublesome guy**_

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**_  
_**Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds**_  
_**Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try**_  
_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**_  
_**That'll make you mine**_

Sa chanson prit fin et il marcha dans ma direction, un air implorant sur le visage.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

Je ne savais que répondre et à ce moment précis je vis Edward s'effondrer au sol, le nez en sang. Emmett venait de se jeter dessus. Ils se battaient comme des sauvages.

- Espèce d'enflure ! Comment tu as pu faire ça à ma petite sœur !

Des gens vinrent les séparer et ils durent quitter le bal.

Je me tournais choqué vers Alice, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai tout dis à Emmett Bella. Je devais le faire !

Mon choc ne fit que s'intensifier. Alors que ce qui s'occupait du bal nommé Rosalie reine du bal moi j'étais en plein milieu de la piste de danse la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Alice ne cessait de se répandre en excuse. Je finis par quitter le bal en courant.

Emmett savait tout…

* * *

Des chocolats pour moi? :D


	21. 21 Decembre

_**Un petit chapitre en ce 25 décembre ^^ JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS! :D J'espère que vous avez tous été gaté, moi oui. Mais mon plutot cadeau reste de savoir que je suis lu! :))**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**21 Décembre**_

POV BELLA

Je me trouvais devant la chambre de mon frère. Dire qu'il me faisait la tête était un euphémisme. Pas un mot depuis hier. Nada, rien ! Ca me fendait le cœur, mais c'était entièrement ma faute et j'en avais conscience. J'avais trahis mon frère. Et maintenant il savait tout. Alice lui avait tout dit. D'un côté elle aussi m'avait trahi. Pourquoi ne c'était-elle pas tenue à ce que j'avais décidé. C'était mon histoire ! Mon frère ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça ! Elle et son besoin de contrôle !

Je finis par frapper à la porte, personne ne me répondis. Mais je savais qu'il était là, j'entendais sa télé. Je finis par ouvrir la porte, il était assis sur son lit, plongé dans une partie de jeux vidéo. Concentré à tuer l'ennemi.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais entrer !

C'est premier mot depuis la soirée. Mais sa voix était claquante et sèche. Je sursautais un peu.

- Je nous ai amené un Bemett.

Un Bemett était en fait un chocolat de notre composition, on y ajoutait des chamallow, de la crème chantilly, du caramel et des vermicelles. On adorait nous goinfrer de ça pendant l'hiver.

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- Oh.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Te parler !

- Me parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu t'es fait traquer pendant deux ans ! Et bien parlons-en ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Il jeta sa manette et se leva d'un coup.

- Je ne jugeais pas utile de te le dire.

- Pas utile ! T'es sur de ça ! Je suis ton frère Bella ! Ton grand frère ! Je suis censé te protéger ! Et pendant deux ans, ils t'insultaient, te rabaisser, faisait de toi une loque ! Pendant que moi je m'éclatais en Floride ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça !

- Si j'en ai le droit, c'est ma vie !

- Je pensais en faire partie de ta vie !

- Mais tu en fais partie, sauf que je préfère en taire certains passages.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que j'en ai honte ! Une putain de honte ! Je ne méritais pas d'être une Swan !

- Mais n'importe quoi !

- Je n'ai jamais osé répliquer, ou me plaindre ! Ils me faisaient peur avec leurs grandes menaces ! Je me sentais inférieur à eux, j'avais l'impression d'être une erreur. Alors je supportais. Je ne mérite pas d'être ta sœur. Toi jamais tu ne te serais laissé faire.

Une larme dévala ma joue.

- Ecoute j'ai besoin de réfléchir, s'il te plait.

J'hochais positivement la tete et sortis. Mon portable sonna, Alice…

- Quoi ?

- Oh salut Bella. Comment ça va ?

- Comment ça va ?! Et bien mon frère refuse de me parler, parce que tu n'as pas été capable de te taire ! Je commence à me demander si tes agissements tu les faits pour mon bien ou pour me faire souffrir gratuitement !

Je lui raccrochais au nez avant de m'enfermer dans ma venais de faire une révélation. Je savais pourquoi j'avais autant mal, ce n'était pas le fait que mon frère ne me parle quasiment plus, même si ça en faisait grandement partit. En ce jour de presque fin du monde la chose qui me manquait le plus et qui faisait saigner mon coeur parce que jamais je ne l'aurais été Edward. Il me manquait terriblement. J'avais envie d'etre dans ses bras. Mais plus jamais cela n'arriverait. Plus jamais. J'avais dis que ça serait la fin du monde le jour où je dirais que j'aimais Edward. Et bien aujourd'hui ça l'été, alors je pouvais au moins m'avouer à moi que j'étais follement et irrévoccablement amoureuse de Edward Cullen...

* * *

Encore un Joyeux noel à tous! !


	22. 22 Decembre

_**Et voilà le chapitre 22! ^^ Enfin! ^^ En tout cas je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

_**22 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA **

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre, me faisant sursauter.

- Oui ?

- C'est la mère noël.

Je lâchais un petit rire. C'était Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rose ?

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Si bien sûr.

- Et bien on m'a dit que l'une de mes meilleurs amie avait un petit coup de blues.

Effectivement c'était le cas de le dire. Entre la distance qu'avait instaurée mon frère avec moi, que je prenne mes distances avec Alice et le fait j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un avec qui jamais je ne finirais.

- Oui, un peu.

- Tu connais la solution à ton problème.

- Beaucoup de chocolat et de sommeil.

- Non, beaucoup de shopping !

- Oh non, ça va me mettre d'encore plus mauvaise humeur !

- Allez je suis sûr que tu n'as pas acheté tout tes cadeaux et moi non plus, alors autant faire deux pierres deux coups.

- D'accord !

- Génial !

Elle sauta heureuse en frappant dans ses mains. Une demi-heure après j'arrivais devant le centre commercial de Port Angeles. Rosalie et moi y entrâmes. J'y achetais le cadeau de Jasper sous les conseils de Rosalie, j'avais déjà ceux des filles. Il ne me manquait plus que ceux de Charlie, Emmett, Renée et Phil. Je parcourais les boutiques, dénichant une sculpture maya dans le style de ce que ma mère collectionné. Un tee-shirt des Mariners pour mon père avec une place pour leur prochain match. Une nouvelle batte, un casque et des balles pour Phil. Mais je ne trouvais toujours pas ce que j'allais offrir à mon frère.

Nous décidâmes d'aller une nouvelle fois voir dans la boutique de sport. Et qu'elle ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je tombai nez à nez avec celui que je ne voulais surtout pas croiser. Edward. Mais il n'était pas seul. Non, Weber était collé à lui tel de la glue. Les voir à deux ne fit que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et dire que j'aimais ce pauvre gars ! Je leur lançais un regard noir, alors qu'Angela me souriait. Edward lui semblait choqué. Ah c'est sur dire à une fille qu'on l'aime profondément pour en sauter une autre deux jours après ça peut paraitre étrange…. Alors que je m'apprêtais à les ignorer superbement, Rosalie arriva. Elle écarquilla les yeux en les voyants puis son regard devint rapidement dur.

- Et ben Cullen, tu te remets rapidement en scelle. Pas avec la meilleure marchandise en plus.

- La ferme voleuse de couronne ! pépia Angela.

En effet Angela avait du mal à digérer le fait que ça soit Rosalie qui avait gagné le titre de reine au bal. Elle avait du mal à comprendre aussi… Je ne voyais pas où il y avait un souci de compréhension. Entre une princesse et une grenouille (dans ce cas-là plutôt un crapaud) c'était normale que tout le monde ait choisis la princesse.

- Rosalie est en aucun cas une voleuse couronne ! Elle a gagné sans avoir à tricher ou à envoyer des cartons d'invitations à voter pour elle dans tout Forks… Au fait Weber si tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas gagné je te conseil de jeter un œil à un miroir un de ces jours. Enfin s'il ne se brise pas bien sûr.

Weber avait maintenant une expression rageuse au visage.

- Allez vient Rose, on y va.

- Bella attend ! s'écria Edward.

Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de répliqué quelque chose, Rosalie c'était retourné en furie son doigt planté dans le torse du bourreau de mon cœur.

- Alors toi Cullen, je te conseil de pas trop la ramener ! Arrête de harceler Bella par message. S'il elle te répond pas c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Et au vs de ce que tout le monde sait, il n'y en a pas qu'une ! J'ai vu comment Bella est mal et ce n'est pas seulement parce que sa meilleure amie à fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait, ou que son grand frère rechigne à lui parler. Mais avant tout parce qu'un imbécile à crus bon de lui briser le cœur !

Ensuite Rosalie attrapa ma main nous faisant sortir du magasin. Rosalie était celle qui m'avait le mieux comprise dans cette situation. Elle avait vraiment tout compris ! Heureusement que je l'avais, sinon je me serais renfermé sur moi-même.

* * *

Voilà! ^^ Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction! :((

Review?

Vos fetes se sont elles bien passé?


	23. 23 Decembre

_**Et voilà le chapitre 23! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :p **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 23**_

_**23 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

Je relisais pour la centième fois les messages qu'il ne cessait de m'envoyer.

_« Bella écoutes j'ai étais franc. Jamais je n'ai faits de pari, s'il te plait crois-moi…. » _

_« Tu n'imagines pas comment je suis perdu. Jamais je n'ai dus batailler pour une fille. Jamais je n'ai eu à le faire, parce qu'aucune d'elle n'a jamais tenue pour moi, aucune à part toi. Tu es différente des autres en tout. Tu me rends fou. Mais de cette folie-là, j'en veux avec plaisir… » _

_« J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Un lion qui c'est épris de l'agneau. Qu'elle masochiste ce lion. Comment peut-il tomber amoureux d'un être aussi pur ? C'est compréhensible que l'agneau ne veuille pas de ce fou de lion. Ce lion qui ferait tout pour cet agneau, car il en est fou amoureux… » _

_« Ca me tues qu'on soit en froid à cause d'un putain de mensonges, débités par des putains de menteurs ! Je n'ai qu'une envie débouler chez chacun d'eux et les empaler vifs ! »_

_« Hier quand tu m'as vu avec Angela c'était une coïncidence ! J'étais venus m'acheter un nouveau ballon de basket et elle m'a vu alors elle n'a pas arrêté de me coller. Jamais je ne referais quelque chose avec elle ! La seule qui occupe mon esprit c'est toi et ça pour un long moment j'ai l'impression…Je t'aime sache le. »_

_« Je n'ai qu'une envie sauter dans ma Volvo et débouler devant chez toi ! Le fusil de ton père et les poings de ton frère ne me font pas peur. La seule peur que j'aie c'est que tu me rejette une fois de plus… Une fois que je ne supporterais peut-être pas. »_

Des tonnes de messages de ce style-là envahissaient ma boite de réception. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il ne me faisait rien. J'avais envie de le croire ! Je me demandais de plus en plus si c'était vrai pour ce pari. Après tout Angela et Jacob n'étaient pas des saints, loin de là. Alors pourquoi les croire eux ? Et pourquoi j'avais ces doutes qui envahissaient mon esprit ! J'en avais assez de tout !

Un coup fut frappé à ma porte.

- Entrez !

Je m'attendais à voir la tête de mon frère passer. Nous avions retrouvés nos relations d'antan même si une certaine gêne subsistait. Mais non c'était Rosalie.

- Rose !

- Et oui la seule et l'unique.

- Tu n'es pas avec mon frère ?

- J'étais avec lui, mais te savoir à coté avec un moral à zéro n'a fait que me ronger ! J'étais obligé de venir.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis avec plaisir son étreinte. Même si je rechignais à l'avouer, j'avais besoin de réconfort.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle entendait avec ce simple « Alors ? », elle voulait savoir si Edward avait fait sa réapparition.

- Et bien j'ai reçu de nouveaux sms.

- Montre.

Je lui tendis mon portable et elle en lut quelque uns. Avant de relever sa tête vers moi en sourcillant.

- Tu sais Bella je commence à avoir des doutes. Je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment. Sinon il ne ferait pas tout ça ? S'il y avait vraiment eu un pari il n'aurait plus besoin de jouer la comédie. Et puis ce qu'il a fait au bal était quand même oser.

- Oui… Je suis complètement perdue Rose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi ?

- J'en pense que je suis vraiment amoureuse Rose ! Pour aucun de mes ex je n'ai ressentis ça ! A chaque contact de sa part j'avais l'impression qu'un courant me traversait, mon cœur s'emballait, mon estomac se nouait…

- Tu l'aimes.

- Oui. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce ne soit qu'une simple amourette d'adolescent. Pour moi c'est beaucoup plus. Mais il y a ses doutes ! Ses mensonges ! Du coup je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'ai envie de lui pardonner ! Mais j'ai peurs. J'ai peurs pour moi dans cette histoire. Parce que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que c'est de souffrir par amour et si je m'attache trop à lui et qu'un jour une histoire de ce genre venez à se reproduire je ne sais pas comment je le vivrais. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à souffrir.

- Il y a toujours un juste milieu Bella. Il faut savoir prendre des risques en amour. Tu courras peut-être le risque de souffrir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est en comparaison de ce que tu ressentiras si tu l'aimes vraiment ? Quand on est amoureux on est toujours un peu masochiste. C'est naturel dirais-je. Alors prend ton temps, réfléchis-y. Pèse le pour et le contre. Et à la fin tu seras si tu es prête à aimer et à peut-être vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Ou d'attendre de tomber une nouvelle fois amoureuse, si jamais ça se réitère. On ne tombe pas souvent vraiment amoureux Bella sache le.

Rosalie m'avait été d'une grande aide. Elle m'avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à la remercier on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et qu'elle fut mon étonnement quand je vis Alice entrer. Elle avait l'air gênée. Rosalie se releva.

- Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Mais Bella surtout n'oublie pas de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle nous laissa seules, dans un silence pesant et gêné.

- Je…

- Tu…

Nous avions parlé en même temps et il nous suffit d'un regard pour éclater de rire. Aussitôt elle fondit dans mes bras, me serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement. Je sentis ses larmes dans mon cou.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella ! Tellement si tu savais ! Je m'excuse ! Je te demande pardon.

- Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi tu as faits ça ?

- J'avais peur pour toi. Je me disais que pour que toi et mon frère construisiez quelque chose de saint il fallait avant tout qu'Emmett sache tout. Je me disais que jamais tu ne serais bien si tu venais à sortir avec Edward. Comme je te connaissais tu serais bouffé par le remord. Alors quand j'ai entendus mon frère commencer à chanter et toi le regarder des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai compris ! Malgré le passé vous êtes tous les deux fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et rien ne changeras ça. Alors j'ai tout dis à Emmett à ce moment-là. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une réaction pareil l ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle me regardait avec des yeux implorants, que je finis par flancher. D'un côté je comprenais les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à me trahir même si j'avais du mal à les accepter. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à mal et puis c'était ma meilleure amie depuis tant d'années… Elle était une partie de moi.

- Oui, tu me manques beaucoup trop !

Elle sauta une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, et une larme s'échappa de mes yeux. Mais cette fois une larme de joie.

* * *

Voili Voilou! ^^ Plus que deux chapitre avant la fin préssé? :p

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! :p


	24. 24 Decembre

_**Et un troisième chapitre pour la journée! ^^ J'ai de l'inspiration ce matin que voulez-vous! :p**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 24**_

_**24 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

Je sortis ma dinde du four pour la troisième fois. Armé de deux gants de cuisines, je manquais quand même de me bruler plusieurs fois. J'arrosais la viande avec le jus de cuisson avant de l'enfourner une nouvelle fois. Alors que je m'occupais de finir mes entrées, Emmett entra et fourra deux toasts dans sa bouche.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

- Roh Bell's ce ne sont que deux malheureux toasts !

- Non ce ne sont pas que deux malheureux toasts. Maintenant sort de cette cuisine avant que je fasse un meurtre.

Je claquais sèchement mon torchon sur sa main.

- Pourquoi tu es autant énervé en ce moment ?

Mon regard se voila automatiquement. Avait-il vraiment besoin de me poser la question ?

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas peut-être ?

Il fronça les sourcils et en oublia la nourriture qu'il essayait de voler.

- Tu penses encore à lui.

- Oui ! Et ça risque d'être dur de le sortir de mon esprit. Arrives-tu à sortir Rosalie de ton esprit toi ?

- Moi et Rosalie c'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- On s'aime.

- Quoi que tu puisses penser lui et moi n'avons rien de guère différent de toi et Rose. Je l'aime et j'ai compris que lui aussi m'aimait vraiment. Sauf que tout le monde a décidé de se mêler de notre histoire.

Il avait les yeux écarquillé.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Autant que toi tu aimes Rose.

Il semblait bouché, bée, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer la sonnette retentit. Je posais le torchon que j'avais à la main et partis ouvrir le cœur un peu plus lourd. Quand j'ouvris la porte je fus plus qu'étonné d'y trouver ma mère et Phil.

- Maman ?! Phil ?!

- Surprise ! s'écria Renée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous avons décidé de venir passer noël tous ensemble. Alors nous avons demandé à ton père si cette année nous pouvions venir à Forks. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Charlie !

- Il est au salon avec Sue, Leah et Seth.

En effet je passais aussi noël avec les trois Clearwater depuis que mon père fréquentait Sue. Je l'ai aimais bien. Même si je sentais une espèce de tension entre moi et Leah. Par contre avec Seth le courant passait très bien, il me faisait rire. Et puis j'étais heureuse de voit mon père enfin heureux.

Je refermais la porte et les rejoignis dans le salon.

- On passe à table ? demandais-je.

- Oui !

Nous primes tous place alors que mon père et Sue servait ce que j'avais préparait. Nous passâmes un bon réveillon, même si je sentais mon frère ailleurs. Même moi je n'étais pas totalement là.

- Maintenant les cadeaux ! s'écria ma mère.

- Mais il n'est même pas minuit, dis-je.

- Oh Bella il est inutile d'attendre, en tout cas moi j'en ai assez.

- Très bien ouvrons les cadeaux.

Nous nous approchâmes du sapin et je distribuais mes cadeaux, gardant celui de mon frère pour la fin. Je donnais d'abord celui de ma mère.

- Oh Bella j'adore ! Elle est magnifique, je la mettrais bien en évidence dans le salon !

Je lui souris avant de donner celui de Phil.

- Merci Bella.

- De rien Phil.

Ensuite celui de Sue. Un livre de cuisine traditionnelle française, je savais qu'elle en cherchait un. Elle me remercia chaleureusement. Je donnais ensuite le dernier CD de Jay-Z a Seth et une palette de maquillage à Leah. Ensuite le tee-shirt des Mariners à mon père. Et enfin celui de mon frère. Il s'agissait d'un album photo de nous deux, de notre naissance à aujourd'hui et d'un autre présent un peu plus subtil. J'avais rassemblé tous nos tee-shirts de vacances et je les avais cousus ensemble pour en faire une couverture. Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de m'attraper et de me serrer fort contre lui.

- Merci Bell's ! J'adore !

- Ravi que ça te plaise.

- Moi je reçu un nouvel Ipod, les dvd Twilight, un parfum, des vêtements, de l'argent et quelques bouquins.

**POV EDWARD**

Il allait être presque minuit, je soupirais cette soirée était vraiment longue. Le repas commandé chez le traiteur par ma mère était vraiment délicieux, mais je n'avais presque rien mangé. J'avais peu d'appétit en ce moment. Je soufflais d'exaspération alors qu'éparés avoir tannée les parents toute la journée Alice obtenait enfin le droit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Une enveloppe remplis d'argent par les parents et un parfum de ma part. Toute une journée à s'égosiller pour ça. Minuit sonna. Il n'y aurait pas de miracle de noël pour moi cette année.

Alors que je disais bonne nuit à mes parents, qui paraissaient soucieux de mon état, je sentis mon portable sonner dans ma poche de jean. Je l'attrapais pour lire le message.

« Je te crois. Je sais qu'ils ont mentis, et que tu n'as jamais participé à un quelconque pari. En tout cas en ce qui me concerne. Je pense qu'on devrait parler un peu. Enfin si tu veux… Je t'attendrais demain, à notre banc dans le parc à 14h. Bisous. Bella. ».

Je crus défaillir. Un immense sourire marquait mon visage, alors que je criais un « Yes » sonore. Mes parents sourcillèrent, alors qu'Alice arborait un petit sourire content. Elle avait surement compris. J'embrassais le front de ma sœur avant de me diriger à grand pas vers ma chambre.

* * *

Voilà plus qu'un chapitre maintenant! ^^ J'espere que ça vous a plus! ^^

Review?! :)


	25. 25 Decembre

_**Le tout dernier chapitre! :p **_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review! ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

_**25 Décembre**_

**POV BELLA**

Je me trouvais devant l'entrée du parc, il était déjà 14h30, j'étais devant cette entrée depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais je n'osais pas entrer. J'étais une vraie trouillarde. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais un bon coup. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidais de me lancer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je marchais à grand pas, comme revigoré. Je me devais de le trouver, de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, de tenter de réparer les morceaux.

Finalement je le trouvais sur notre banc, il était assis légèrement penché, frottant vigoureusement ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il avait des flocons de neige dans sa tignasse bronze. Il était vraiment beau. Je me raclais la gorge pour faire part de ma présence. Il sursauta légèrement et en me voyant il se leva d'un coup.

- Bella ?! Je ne t'attendais plus.

- Désolé pour le retard. Mais disons qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour prendre mon courage à deux mains.

- Tu as peur ?

- Un peu plus maintenant que je suis devant toi.

Je vis son visage s'assombrir et je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles.

- Mais pas pour les mauvaises raisons ! m'empressais-je de rajouter.

- Pour lesquelles alors ?

- Parce maintenant que je suis devant toi, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi. Qu'ils sont sincère et que lutter contre eux est inutile. J'ai tenté de le faire, de t'oublier. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça ne fait peut-être pas longtemps, mais je sais que si je veux t'oublier ça prendra très longtemps.

- Et tu veux prendre ton temps pour ça ?

- Non. Je ne veux plus lutter. Je veux essayer. Si tu veux essayer avec moi, je veux que l'on se donne une chance. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, qu'il y aura toujours des obstacles et des gens qui se mettront sur notre chemin. Qu'on aura des disputes, des coups de gueules. Mais je veux quand même essayer. Et toi ?

- Oui il y aura des obstacles, mais il y aura aussi nos amis pour nous épauler. Après les disputes on aura nos réconciliations sur l'oreiller. Mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Nos éclats de rire. Nos bons moments. Alors bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour faire un petit bout de chemin avec toi, même plus d'ailleurs. Nous deux on n'est pas comme les autres. C'est différent, électrique. Mais notre différence fait notre force. On est différent mas en bien.

Il s'était approché de moi et avait posé ses mains sur mes joues.

- Alors Bella je ne te demanderais qu'une chose. Dis-le.

Dire quoi ? demandais-je.

- Trois mots. 7 lettres.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Etais-je vraiment prête ? Faisais-je le bon choix ? Oui je le sentais. Son contact m'électrifiait une fois de plus.

- Je t'aime, lâchais-je.

Aussitôt ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Cette sensation m'avait tant manqué. Je cherchais tout de suite plus de contact. Mes mains se placèrent dans ses cheveux, alors que les siennes s'accrochaient à mes hanches. Nos langues bataillèrent un moment avant que nous nous séparions essoufflés.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il.

Je souris de bonheur, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Alors on oublie le passé et on recommence ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Je fouillais dans mon sac et lui sortis une enveloppe.

- Tiens c'est une partie de ton cadeau de noël.

Il sourcilla et ouvrit l'enveloppe fébrilement. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et je crus même les voir s'humidifier. Aussitôt il m'embrassa en vitesse avant de dire :

- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire plus plaisir.

Cette enveloppe contenait une simple feuille avec trois mots.

_« Je te pardonne »_

Ses mains entouraient ma taille alors que les miennes étaient autour de mon cou.

- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ?

- Où ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous déballons nos cadeaux entre amis cette après-midi. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

- Mais et ton frère ?

- Il ne te fera rien. Il m'a encouragé à t'envoyer le message hier.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- C'est d'accord.

Je lui souris, alors que nous marchions vers ma maison, main dans la main.

Une fois arrivé je trouvais mes amis autour du sapin, attendant mon arrivé.

- Bella tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Alice. Oh Salut Edward.

Celui-ci qui me tenait toujours la main. Jasper et Rosalie lui dire bonjour, Emmett lui se contenta d'un rapide signe de tête.

- Bon on les ouvre ses cadeaux ! pépia Alice.

Et nous dimes tous d'une même voix.

- Oui Alice.

Comme la veille je distribuais mes cadeaux. Le parfum Balenciaga à Rosalie. Une palette de maquillage pour Alice. Et à Jasper un bon d'achat dans une librairie qu'il adorait. Je reçus le parfum Balenciaga de la part de Rosalie ce qui nous fit éclater de rire. Une tonne de vêtement de la part de Alice ainsi que des sous-vêtements que je m'empressais de cacher le rouge aux joues. Edward lui qui était collé à moi le vit et fit son sourire pervers. Je luis fis un coup de coude qui le fit éclater de rire. Et Jasper m'avait offert deux CD que je voulais.

Ensuite Edward me tendit son cadeau et moi le sien.

Il m'avait offert deux billets pour aller voir Florence and the machine. Et moi un bon d'achat valable à notre boutiques de CD. Je lui sautais au cou heureuse de mon cadeau. J'entendis Emmett grogner mais je n'en avais que faire.

- On ira à deux ! ordonnais-je.

- Avec plaisir.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui murmurant un je t'aime.

- Bella ! hurla Emmett alors que tout le monde riait.

Des noëls comme ça j'en voulais tous les jours. Auprès de mes meilleurs amis, de ma famille et de Edward.

* * *

Et voilàààààààààààààà. The End! :'(

Voulez vous que je poste des bonus? Si je vois que ça intéresse plusieurs personnes j'en ferais. :p

Reviews?

En tout cas je voulais adresser un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivis cette fiction, qui ont supporté mes retards, mes fautes...

Je vous aimes mes chers lecteurs!


End file.
